Look, Don't Touch
by Shadoru Bernoulli
Summary: After a long time with the proposition in the pocket, Lightning and Sally are finally husband and wife. Life is perfect... But... Something in that perfect life is going to make them give a small U-turn, that will bring problems and confusion, disturbing the mind of the couple, forgetting the noble symbolism of that object known as a ring of weddings.
1. Long Summary

Rated: M (Mature: It contains some chapters with adult content, if you are a minor and you read it in its very M parts, please be it with good judgment and under your responsibility.)

Romance / Drama /

Characters Canon Starring: Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Francesco Bernoulli, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm.

Original Characters: Lance Carrera-McQueen, Camille.

Summary: (Note: I wrote this years before the events of Cars3 (my original the 2013), but I modified it so that it goes in a certain way with the line after Cars 3 story)

After a long time with the proposition in his pocket, Lightning and Sally are finally husband and wife. A new invitation for a friendly race for the old times around the world, in which McQueen did a rejection because he prefered to be with Sally in the last months of their first pregnancy. It had been a couple of months and the couple have already become parents of a baby boy named Lance.

The life of McQueen's family has changed a lot when having to take care of their little one, more with the growth of Radiator Springs.

Lance is the spoiled child of all the close friends of Lightning and Sally. And obvious, Cruz Ramirez is a super star.

Life is perfect...

But... Something in that perfect life is going to make them give a little U-turn that will bring problems and confusions, disturbing the mind of the pair, forgetting the noble symbolism of that object known as a wedding ring.


	2. A Happy Family

_**Author's long note**_ _: Here the first part of "Look, do not touch." The truth is that I do not want to be repetitive writing a boring love story that perhaps is already with a similar plot of others,, but I will see if at least I am able to get a little of your attention with this, besides, I believe that these stories are the only ones that I can create better._

 _My first SalQueen, I'll see how it goes. Obviously I will focus mainly on the relationship of these two. If someone has a constructive criticism about this, please let me know._

 _Also I'm going to take advantage of this modification to fix some errors of my first try writing it._

 _I must confess that Lightning and Cruz are not my favorite characters and although, Lightning is the protagonist of Cars and I should know their expressions well, I swear I would not know exactly how to interpret him perfectly, but at least I hope to fulfill certain expectations in the story. Dedicated more for those who are the true fans._

 _Human Version: Maybe some do not like my humanized versions of them, but I have been so long in a particular design that for me, they are like my "children". (You can see it in my dA gallery if you want.)_

 _Anyway..._

 _Thanks for passing by..._

 _ **Shadoru**_

 _Fic: My original was written in 2013, I am uploaded again: 2018 with some changes, I adapted it to fit in a certain way after the events of Cars 3._

 **Look, don't touch** _._

 _"The forbidden calls you to tempt your own good sense, calls you as the sweetest piece of chocolate when you are in a strict diet. The more you avoid it, the more you want it, and if someone else can have it, you will love it too... That stupid desire... You knowing it's wrong, but still you feel that you need it..._

 _... Even if you do not really need it._

 _The emotion of danger worth it? Some people say it teaches lessons for life ... Because that memory of that stone in the way is inevitably lasting. "_

 **Chapter 1: A Happy Family.**

Radiator Springs, the town in the middle of somewhere on Route 66 in Carlifornia, in Carburator County, had expanded a little since Lightning McQueen appeared in the town, and years later, with Cruz Ramirez. Many people from that state had moved to find new and healthy life, opening new business or just taking vacation, or listen to any of the crazy stories of Mater, one of the most prominent residents of the place, or just having a conversation with the NASCAR idols. Some people who were satisfied with Lightning greeting "Hello!" or a hand shake; taking a picture from the distance or asking him to take one with the fans, to which the veteran racer agreed without problems when he had the time.

Others more obsessed, wanted a piece of him, perhaps a lock of Lightning blond hair or a nail just cut, even a piece of cloth from the his clothes, parts of the burned tires of his car…

The same thing happened with the young Ramirez, but at this moment she was not in town.

The truth was that Lightning in recent years, and after hosting Cruz as his student, had to keep many things under seven keys, including his trash, it was unpleasant to see strange people hanging around and taking away the bottles of mineral water bottles he used after training.

Yes, fame had its good side, but also its bad side and... Especially a maniacal side on the part of the some fans.

Right now, by the time he and Sally had become parents, he was afraid that even his baby's disposable diapers, with all the contents, would be picked up and framed as a souvenir of a "wonderful summer" at Radiator Springs.

He was a little paranoid.

One Thursday in the early morning, in that room of married couple with pale colored walls, and in the middle of that space, a bed queen sized with no backrest, but invaded by a lot of beige and white pillows at the head (they had 10 pillows on, more or less), but many of them on the floor right now.

Lightning and Sally sleeping peacefully.

A cradle located by the side of the mother… Sally, with long dark hair down, who had her hand on one of the edges of the object where their kid was enjoying his dream now. Sally, being a mother for first time, was too much alert to any movement.

6:35 in the morning, a blow on the floor awoke Sally. Her brown hair over her frightened blue-green eyes, her face pale from thinking that it could have been...

-The baby! – Gasped, she sat on the bed as possessed, her heart beat fast and her breathing quickened. -Stickers... - Looked at her other side of the bed. -Stickers? - Sally got up, by the side of the crib and looked where McQueen should have been, by her side. But… He was not there.

Suddenly a whimper and the appearance of a hand from the floor to up, on the side of the bed, made a small squeal come out of her mouth.

-Eek! -

-Ouch... Ouch, ouch, ouch... - The hand that pressed now the sheets to push the body up and those complains belonged to Lightning.

He had fallen off the bed.

-Oh... – Sally sighs, more relaxed with a palm of her hand on her chest, breathing normally, shaking a little the head. - God, not again. - She whispered watching her husband lean up one more time on the queen sized. -It's the third time that you fall out of bed this week. Did you have a new bad dream? –

-Yeah... I dreamed that I was crashing, my car was burning in the middle of the last lap of the race and to save me from the dreaded gasoline tank explosion, I had to throw myself out of it. I was very hurt too - Lightning sits on his side of the bed and looks straight ahead.

On top of a chest of drawers, was in a wooden hanger the first jacket he used to drive sponsoring by Rust-Eze. -Seeing how my machine was destroyed, burned in the middle of the track, was so painful. Although it is a dream. And even if it's already happened years ago... I do not know why I keep dreaming of this... When I know I got over it-

Seconds after a couple of deep sighs, he turned his eyes to Sally.

-It did not wake him up, right? - Asked about their son.

-No, luckily he does not, it was very difficult to make him sleep last night. - She looked at the crib and smiled, then spoke again with McQueen. - Hey... It's the same dream, right? Three times the same.-

-Yes, I did not worry the second time, but now ... - He shook his head a little. -Do you know what Mater said to me when I told him about this? - Lightning shows an expression of anguish.

-No, what did he say? - Curious Sally, now sitting next to him. -

\- "It will be that you are missing the races too much, or there is an evil spirit pining you - it must be the Ghost Light or the Screamin' Banshee." - McQueen told.

-Haha, do not tell me you believed that story? You know that Mater likes to invent stories. - She laughed at that, and on many occasions she knew that Lightning was left undecided with everything was happening around his best friend when Mater told an incredible story. -

-No, I ... Maybe ...- He scratched his head and looked down, then changed the subject to not give the reason to Sally's question. Yes, she knew him well enough… -Hey, what time is it? – Now he turned his gaze to the alarm clock was on the bedside table next to him.

-6: 45 am, good time to start the day. – She answered before he observed well the clock, got off the bed by her side, walked to her dresser on the other side of the room, took her hairbrush and untangled it like every morning before going to bathe.

-Don't take too much into the bathroom... - He asked, still sitting there, watching all her movements. -

-I never delay too much, you are the one who makes eternal showers. I've still been wondering how much you have to fix in you. - Sally spoke without leaving the brush down.

\- Haha. Are you kidding, right? I'm Lightning McQueen; I have to keep a good image, neat and radiant. - Made a very smug smile.

-Yes... Surely yes... When you return from your training on the dirt track, you literally come back with all the dust of the road on top. - Once she settled for her hair, she returned to her steps on the bed and leaned over to hug her husband and kiss him good morning.

Both close their eyes in coordination to blend into a passionate morning kiss.

After long seconds, Sally slowly separates the lips of his, slowly opening her eyes again.

-Good morning... - She smiled, even hugging Lightning.

-Good morning, Sal... Will you forgive me for having woken you up so suddenly? And because, I'll back at home from the dirty track, out of my neatness? - He asked, now looking at her with puppy eyes, caressing the chin of his wife.

\- Just if you give me another kiss... - Sally suggested.

\- Deal. –

When they were about to kiss once, the whining and crying from their baby son interrupted them.

\- Oh, Lance, you're very timely... – McQueen sighed.

\- Hehe... Well, maybe later. - Releases the hug, she got out of bed, went to the crib and pick up her baby. - Here I am, my love... Do not cry. - She smiled at him and spoke slowly, tenderly. The boy is calmed with the voice and loving arms of Sally, then he sees he was not alone. - Morning my sweet baby boy... - She kissed him on the forehead.

Lance looked at his mother with big watery teal-green eyes, now relaxed, taking a couple of fingers into his mouth, making typical baby noises.

-Aww, my boy so cute. - She cannot help but spoil him, almost forgetting what she was going to do before.

Lightning chuckled.

-Hehe, Sal, although I love seeing you so motherly, I must interrupt to tell you to take advantage of preparing your bath, I'll take care of Lance. I will prepare his bottle of milk, bathe him in the baby tub and having him ready for you once you leave the bathroom. - Suggested.

\- Oh! True, I have to go see the Cozy Cone and W.W Motel this morning, I must hurry... - Places gently the child in McQueen arms. -Stickers... please remember, do not give him his milk before his bath. The powders, perfumes and others are in the furniture in the other room, choose a suit with a good color combination, last time you put a mixture of colors that my baby looked like a Van Gogh painting. –

While Lightning nodded his head about every instruction (Like every day), at the same time he received Lance in his arms.

\- Hey! Van Gogh's paintings are great, I know everything you just said, and how many times I've prepared our son before leaving? Huh? – He interrogated, rocking slightly the baby, who was still calm.

Sally sighed.

\- For that reason, Stickers... Every time it's your turn changing the child's clothes, I see a disaster in the next room: Baby powder spilled on you and lotions on furniture, misplaced clothing in the drawers... –

\- Okay, okay, relax, Sal, I got it... We're just having a little fun. - Is not like this, Lance? - He looked at the baby, who was more interested in his own hands and takes one of his father's finger to put one in his baby mouth. - See? - McQueen smiled, now back at Sally with an "innocent" look.

\- Right... You win; just do not leave a mess please. - She asked and finally locked herself into the bathroom.

When he heard the "click" of the door, sighed, then spoke to the child.

\- We are free men, son, we can do our will... Yes... - He stood still a moment feeling in the lower back of the baby something was lukewarm. - Oh no... Wet diaper, I think you take what freedom very literal. It's time to clean you, urgently. –

Passing a couple of hours, the three were ready to go about their business, Lightning had to attend something in the Hudson Hornet Racing Museum and also thinks on whether or not to reopen the school for future NASCAR promises, since his star student was on vacation to visit her family, McQueen decided to closed it for a while. Besides, he could not ask for help from anyone else, not even Mater who was busy with to his own issues, and now that Holley was pregnant, she was his priority. Everyone in the town had work to do; Lightning had no one to help him with the school.

Then he spent the afternoon driving his legendary car.

Sally, meanwhile, went immediately to the Cozy Cone, a girl who helped her with the work in the nights and early mornings, for now she had to go to sleep while the brown haired woman took her place.

In the lobby, she had a crib for Lance, installed behind the counter, next to her, also a couple of toys, a bottle, diapers and more. So she let the baby there, he taking a nap while his mother does her things.

Before Camille, the young girl left, she gave a message for Sally.

\- Mrs. Carrera, I almost forget, I have a note from an important person who demanded the best room overlooking Route 66 in Wheel Well Motel. He says he will come tomorrow. – Camille commented.

\- "Important person"? How's that significant? This person did not specify anything? Who is him? He's the King of any country? - Sally asked many questions in less than 10 seconds, took one of the cookies that were left over after breakfast, from her bag, eating a piece.

-No, no... He says he's a friend of you and your husband also said his name: - The girl read her confusing handwriting in a book of passengers reserving by phone. Camille was so tired at that time, she barely wrote that message consistently at the last minute.

-He said his name is... Francesco Bernoulli. –

 _To be continue..._

 _Disclaimer._

 _-Lance and Camille are characters that originally belong to me like this story. (c) Shadoru._

 _-The other canon characters belong to (c)_

 _-I'm sorry my bad English._


	3. Something Pending

**Chapter 2: Somethiing Pending.**

Sally was a bit shocked, swallowing the piece of food and suddenly started coughing when heard that name.

-Oh! Mrs. Carrera, are you okay? – Camille, her assistant, worried, runs and takes a bottle of mineral water that was in a corner of the lobby, offers it to her boss, before, opening the cap for her.

Sally nodded, when she was calm, spoke again. Taking the bottle.

-I'm fine, thank you very much. - Drank some water, swallowed and continued. - Francesco Bernoulli you said? – Interrogated, to be sure she heard well.

-Yes ma'am, I said that. – The girl answered.

-Wow, but, what could he come to do around here? Sure that Stickers will be " _very happy_ " when I tell him the news... - Sally smiled, obviously said it sarcastically.

The young girl did not understand too much, she was completely ignorant of many things happening around town and outside it, plus had no idea about racing stars; she had come from other places to work here. So Camille looked at her boss in question, but still, did not ask anything about the visitor.

\- Do you want me sent to prepare the luxury suite in Wheel Well Motel? – Camille asked.

\- No, do not worry, I will attend it myself, you go to rest, thank you very much for your work. - Sally gestured positive, nodded her head, and was satisfied because her assistant was very knowledgeable, she was young but hardworking.

\- Then I'm going home, have a nice day Mrs. Carrera. Say goodbye to your little one for me, please.-

\- Sure, thank you again, Camille, and rest well. - The woman smiles and says goodbye with a wave of hand as the girl leaves the lobby.

Being alone and quiet, Sally sighs, smiling and giggling softly for some odd reason.

-I cannot believe it... The last time these two met was a mess. Why here? Having most beautiful and big places to visit. Perhaps the only person who gives him a real competition is my Stickers... -

While thinking aloud, one more person enters in the scene, a woman older than Sally, light brown skin, dark hair semi wavy at the tips, beautiful blue eyes, in the uniform of a waitress in vintage make-up, eyes and lips in aquatic blues shades.

-Good morning, dear. How are you this morning? - Greeted the newcomer with a huge smile. Her voice was strong and deep, but very lively and friendly.

-Good morning, Flo, all right, I just started the day, I will use to check the inputs and outputs of the passengers who came on Camille turn, and then I need to call to the W.W. Motel to prepare the luxury suite. Much work... Like always. – The youngest sighs and smiles again. - How about you? –

-I 'm fine, not much movement around the coffee right now, but anyway I found this free moment to come here, the good thing is that I have help there. - Walking behind the counter to go directly to the crib. - Because I love to stop coming to greet this beautiful baby boy. - Leans forward to kisses Lance's forehead, who complained asleep. - Beautiful, every day is more beautiful, handsome like his father. – Flo whispers, slowly removing softly with her thumb of her right hand, the mark of lipstick that she left printed on the baby forehead. - If you need someone care for him this afternoon, I have no problem.-

Sally laughs a little to see the actions of her friend, fortunately all her closest friends in the town, loved Lance too much. That's quite relieved for her.

-Thanks, Flo, I... - Thought of something. - Yes! Could you stay with him a few minutes? I'll go see the room to the Motel personally, did not take me anything, I promise. - Requested to almost begging.

-Sure, girl, go in calm. - Flo looked at her for respond. -But the Luxury Suite? Tell me who is the guest of honor? -

\- Thank you! I really appreciate it, I will tell you later, I promise, I will come back soon. - Sally took her purse as talked like a crazy, put a few things into it and hurried out from the Cozy Cone.

-Two promises in the pipeline, I hope you do not leave me in the air after that! - Hoped Sally heard her before left like a bullet. - Wow, I wonder. Who will come? - The elderly woman asked anxiously to herself, just as her friend had disappeared from the place was going to mention a name. But obviously she would ask later to be sure.

Outside, the roar of the baby blue Porsche Carrera engine became noted, Sally quickly made her way to the W.W. Motel at that time there was not much traffic, so she could achieve a shorter time.

Once reached the site, parked near the main entrance, to leave her car. Pulled the cellphone from her purse, wanted to call Lightning and tell him about the arrival of Francesco, but soon something inside made her repent.

Sighed, with a bit odd expression, raised an eyebrow and twisted the mouth without dialing anything, waited for the device to automatically lock up and return it to where it had been before.

Continued walked right into the Motel, passing those big double doors that stood out enough and let see tables that adorned the placed for visitors who enjoyed an outdoor cafe.

There were lots of people eating breakfast at that time; Sally greeted warmly each, saying "good morning" and smiling. Luckily didn't hear any complain.

Inside of one of the drawers from the reception desk, Sally pulled out a small red velvet box, in that she kept the keys to the Luxury Suite. Taking it with her, goes up hurriedly in the elevator to the fifth floor.

The doors opened, then walked to the end of the carpeted hallway of crimson red color, with pictures of important people in their walls, all signed with their respective autograph, it was as if there were waiting for a movie star or something like that.

With one if the keys, turning a few time the keyhole to open that beautiful varnished door, especially carved in fine wood.

She had not taken any step in when the glare of the windows were like a small shower of lights, the curtains were open. Since there, could see all Route 66 and the entrance to Radiator Springs.

Sally felt really happy and proud of that, from the distance the landscape seemed escaped from a dream.

\- I did not visit this room for a long time... The last time I used it with Stickers... - She whispered that last phrase, holding a hand to cover her mouth, hiding a smile full of mischief and something blush noticing on her cheeks.

Made steps from the small living room and turned right to another open door to look at the large two-seater bed in the middle of the main bedroom, it was clean with wine red covers, it looked very passionate.

At that time Sally had many fantasies, do not even know how came to her mind the image of Italian man there. She remembers many times have looked beyond his lower back, first as a huge fan of course...

For some reason she had a fleeting moment of wanting to lay on her back on the bed to "play" a bit while fantasizing.

But no...

Although...

She had to admit that before Lightning; Francesco's " _Open- Wheels_ " always caught her attention and some other illusions crossed like an exciting tingling through her whole body.

But... Why? Why should she thinks about that, when she had a wonderful man by her side? A beautiful child, a happy family? Why should she feel that like something was pending?

Why?

If everything was perfect.

Sally shook her head, stays at that site two seconds and soon moved as waking up, to verify that nothing was out of place.

Finally left there, she needed air.

Her thoughts carried her too far...

And that was scaring her a bit….

 _Continuará..._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-This fanfic, Lance and Camille belong to me. (c) Shadoru._

 _-Other canon characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._

 _-Sorry my bad English._


	4. Surprise Visitors

**Chapter 3: Surprise Visitors.**

That night, back at home, Sally was sitting on the double bed, with a finger in her mouth, biting the nail of her index finger and with one leg crossed over the other, which was shaking with nerves.

Lightning walked around to another room of the house, with Lance in the arms, patted the back of the baby, because had finished giving him a bottle of milk, the child was about to fall asleep, it was also late.

He and Sally did not speak each other just to greet, on the way to home, he noticed that she was very quiet, it was rare for him. She usually was busy of her paperwork, which checked in bed or on the sofa of the living room with the TV on, just to make noise.

But now...

None of that happened.

McQueen returned to the room to put the baby in the crib, after doing so, covered the child with his red blanket, and finally left him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

He removed a cloth from his shoulder used for baby's comfort and for himself, as when he patted the back to remove stomach gas, could throw milk reflux, which was not very nice, because sour smell. But this time it was clean.

His sight was set at Sally, meet when he finished with Lance, the woman did not seem to be in this world. So McQueen better spoke to her.

\- Sal? - He called her, but there was no immediate response. – Sal, are you okay? - He walked on the other side of the bed, behind her, touching her shoulder.

\- Oh! - She started, jumping a little as her mind returning to Earth.

-Sorry, Sal, for the shake... you were not answering me; you did not say a word on the way back home, even did not gave good night kiss to our son. You seem very nervous tonight. What's wrong? Problems at work? - It seemed a serious matter to him.

-No, Stickers, do not say sorry, it's... only. Um… yes, too much work, I think I need a couple of days off. - She turned and smiled at her husband, patting the hand he had on her shoulder, gently. - Do not worry. Okay? I better prepare myself to get to go to bed, I'm a little tense.

-As you wish... - It was strange, but he does not continue insisting with questions, finally he was also to taking his pajamas to sleep.

Moments later, both were lying under the covers, but not speaking, Sally had said she was tense, still not sleeping but reading a book, looking normal. Lightning sighed, with both hands behind his head, eyes at the ceiling.

The silence was uncomfortable, then soon turned around, his back facing to his wife, settled his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Thirty seconds later… Finally she mentioned word.

\- Stickers? - Sally said, leaving her book down a bit. - Are you sleeping? - She looked at the side where he was.

-Not yet... - McQueen whispered. - What's up? - He asked, but not turned to face her. Was upset.

-Guess who's going to come to town? - She half smiled and closed the book, placing a bookmark in the middle of it, laying the object on her bedside table, having much progress in her reading.

-While it's not Francesco, Jackson or Chick, I can do more than give a welcome party. - Lightning sighed.

\- Huh? Well... It is precisely one of them... Francesco… reserved the luxury suite in W. ... and will arrive between these days. – Told to her husband.

\- These days? –Revealing his annoyance now in his tone voice. - Precisely, when? - He asked, rubbing his forehead with his index finger, preparing the mind to endure that "great" visitor.

-Tomorrow... - Sally coughed, and then cleared her throat.

\- Ha! Wow... - He smiled sarcastically, without opening his eyes. - I'll take this night time to sleep peacefully, I can imagine that extraordinary days I'm taking with the big mouth of Francesco around the town. I guess I'll be his babysitter as the last times he was around here. – Then puts the sheets up over his head. - Good night, Sal... – Now, more than upset was angry.

-Good night, love... - She was a little concern, Lightning did not even kiss her goodnight, and he simply hides under the sheets... Sally wondered if he had realized that her nervousness was by the arrival of the Italian man.

Obvious he did…

McQueen fell asleep with stress, mostly by the reaction of Sally, all occasions Francesco arrived it was obvious that his wife's eyes shine with excitement, he thought that such a degree of fanaticism was exaggerated to her age. Sally always said that the Italian racer was not very "attractive", that he was not nice, BUT inside her mind, she melted like many women who admired him.

Every time Sally spoke to his arrival, behaved like in Hawaii, when a plane landed and beautiful girls put flowers around your neck and say sweet words of welcome.

Sally was close to do that... and maybe also needed a hula skirt.

The next day everything started " _normally_ ".

McQueen went to drive his car to the dirt track of Radiator Springs, over the years he learned new movements, improving a lot, teaching it to new promises. Especially Cruz.

With those laps he could relax and temporarily forget the arrival of Francesco. 

But had spent all morning on it, he had dominated the track completely.

Suddenly someone called from another area of track.

-Hey! Lightning! –

From his distance and in such a cloud of dust around, he could not distinguish, but after the dust leaves, can see a humanoid figure who was waving, McQueen's car engine stopped to certain meters.

The ex-NASCAR champion get down from his always faithful and legendary car, removed the sunglasses he wore, placing them over his head.

-Who is there? – Lightning asked, blinking the eyes to focus, taking his sight up.

-Sorry... - A younger girl laughed, who went walking down to the dusty track, jumping from the grass side. - Hello, Mr. McQueen. Excuse me, I got carried away by the excitement of the arrival. How are you? - Smiled, seeing him with her cheerful brown eyes.

-Cruz? Wow, what a surprise! I thought you visiting your family outside the county. What happened? - Lightning asked, really glad to see the girl again. -I was not even able to recognize your voice, I was concentrated about another thing.-

-Well, I just… I could not stay long, I was restless and I missed you very much, then I came back... But, I did not come alone. Tim came with me... - Cruz explained. - How could you not recognize my beautiful voice? If I did not leave for so long. –

-Tim ... huh? - He raised an eyebrow, curious and smirks. - It's a long trip from there... But honest, I am happy you came back, I did not want to bother you on your vacation, although I really need a lot of help around here, in the museum, the school that still remains closed and... You know, everything else. - McQueen counted on the fingers. Forgetting the subject of the voice, He did not want her to tell him with being too old to remember the most obvious things.

But he's not old, a little more of 40 years-old, isn't.

-Yep, I see in your expression that you are with some tension. - The young woman noticed.

-Right, I cannot hide it even if I put on my sunglasses ... - He lowered the glasses back on the bridge his nose, covering his vision. -Anyway, come on, I'm going to take the car back to the garage. – Invited her to a ride.

-Yes sir! - Cruz shows a huge smile, loved the car of her master and get on, it was like receiving the honors of her life. So she obeyed without delay running to the side of the co-driver's place.

Cruz was the star student of McQueen, after her first race she became a champion.

She, with little more than 25 years in the body, restless and hardworking. Was faithful to the teachings of her tutor, same teachings taken from the legendary Hudson Hornet.

-Hey, Mr. McQueen. Guess who we met when the bus arrived from Los Angeles? - Asked the girl with brown eyes. Without losing the road in front.

Lightning was already driving near Mater's house. Stopping right there because Cruz's question had made him nervous and driving like a crazy was not a good thing at all.

-W-What happened? - The girl was a little worried about the sudden braking.

\- Do not tell me, Francesco is already in the town? - He hung tight both hands on the car handlebar, looking seriously at Cruz.

-Well... Yes, I went with Tim to help him to register in the Cozy Cone and very close there was a great welcome committee for Mr. Bernoulli's arrival. A big group of women came together with posters shouting and recording with their mobile phones and things like that... You know - The young woman told. –You already knew? Yes, well, how could you not know? The guy is a star.-

\- So he's now with Sally in the Cozy Cone? - Lightning was scared with his own question, opening his eyes wide. Just focused about that anyway… Francesco and Sally…

-I do not know, if we said that the women had not left him alone since the time it took me to get to the dirt track and you and I talked, well, I think so. Now it would be possible that he is registering in the Cozy Cone or something like that ... - Cruz calculated at random, shrugging her shoulders.

McQueen started the engine of his car and went quickly to the motel, almost being both occupants stuck in the seats by such a brutal acceleration.

The veteran former American racer had a bad feeling.

He himself had introduced Francesco with his beloved Sally those years of the first Radiator Springs Grand Prix, and he trusted her a lot and that her admiration for the Italian guy was only about looking and not touching.

Although this time, Lightning did not know exactly why, if it was because of his bad dreams or something else, but apart from admitting that he felt very jealous, everything was leaning on the side of bad feelings.

 _To be continue..._

 _-Lance Carrera-McQueen is a character that originally belongs to me as well as this story. (c) Shadoru._

 _-The other characters belong to Cars. (c) Disney. PIXAR._

 _-Sorry my bad English._


	5. McQueen Up in Arms

**Chapter 4: McQueen up in Arms.**

Only the strong braking from outside was heard and several onlookers left their places of residence, among them was Cruz's guest.

Both occupants got out of the car and walked to the entrance of Cozy Cone.

Lightning went immediately into the lobby, while Cruz stayed outside observing him out of the corner of her eye. She was next to Tim, her track partner.

-Cruz, what happened? - Tim whispered a little confused, he thought about greeting McQueen and was excited about it, but the blond-haired man looked upset and did not look at anyone.

-He does not seem very happy. - The guy added.

-I do not know, I'm as confused as you. - She spoke only for them both, because between the crowd there, was also a small group of press people (and maybe paparazzi), like vultures always around and Cruz did not want to feel like it was because of her. Paparazzi would write a story with a lot of distortion. – When I went to look for him, was fine, but I mentioned Mr. Bernoulli and his mind left this universe completely. - Cruz sighed, now with some relief. - Good thing Mr. McQueen is a professional driver, because, who knows what would have happened if he did not stop the car at the precise moment when he did it. –

Meanwhile, inside the motel's lobby, effectively, after the herd of fans dissipated from the sides of the Italian, his full figure could be seen. There, standing in front of the counter, with his left elbow resting on the wood of the desk, the back of his hand under his chin and the other arm with his right hand in the pocket of the light brown dress jacket, smiling coquettishly at his Hostess; Sally.

-So… You are going to take Francesco by yourself to the room of W.W. Motel? It would be perfect, but I would not have a big problem if your assistant comes with me too. - Francesco spoke, moving his eyes between Sally and Flo who was with her again, without moving much his actual pose, only crossing one leg in front of the other.

-No, no... Do not worry, I'll go with you myself, I'll see how Lance is and we can leave. Give me a second. - The main hostess asked.

-Lance? Oh, he is real. Can I meet him? - The legendary Italian racer asked still smiling, this time he stretched a little to try to see the baby boy from his distance.

\- Sure, come. - Sally replied.

Francesco looked from side to side, finding where to go. A couple of years ago that part was not so closed, but since the fame of Lightning and Cruz grew and Lance was born, they had re-modeled the lobby a bit for safety.

-You have to go around the desk, honey. - Flo told him, laughing to see that he was about to jump over the huge piece of furniture after he did not find where to enter.

-Hehe, true, grazie. -

Following the instructions of the old lady, now approaching the baby's crib, next to Lightning's wife, the Italian man, with curly and perfect black hair, looked at the child calmed, without gesturing.

Sally observed at Francesco with some surprise. She shook her head, the guy was as if he were suddenly blank mind, completely silent.

-What happens? You are not good with kids? I thought you wanted to meet Lance. - She commented.

-No, no... It's not that I like kids... But it's just... I remembered something about... - When he heard Sally's voice, he came out of his trance, blinked a couple of times and then poked once his forehead with his index finger.

-About what? Have you never seen a baby so close? - The female laughed lightly.

\- Just... - Francesco was going to tell a little story to Sally, something that happened a few years ago with another woman, but was interrupted by someone else, suddenly that person cleared his throat.

So everyone turned to see the main door of the place. Lightning had been standing there for quite some time.

-Hi... Do not you invite me to the meeting? - The man with blond hair twisted his lips, simulating a small smile. His right fist close to his mouth, then he lowered his hand, did not mean that Lightning wanted to hit " _someone_ " just made it previous the gesture of clearing his voice.

-Hey Stickers, sorry, you were so silent that we did not notice you here. - Sally looked at him excusing herself with words and with her eyes.

-Of course... - He said so brief, Lightning to his wife. Seeing the three there, Francesco close HIS family.

-McQueen! – Finally the Italian champion greeted enthusiastically. - I do not know if saying it's a pleasure to see you again, but I know that Francesco's presence greatly improves the place. - Then he turned his eyes back to the crib. -I'm meeting your son, I must say that you two made him pretty nice, not much more as if Francesco someday will make one, but, of course, this child is more handsome than the father, hehe. –

Sally blushed a little because certain phrase of Francesco, saying nothing.

-It's curious that you do not have any child, when you're very... Let's say some more or less adequate word... " _Taster_ "? " _Consumerist_ "? - Lightning answered, approaching the desk.

Francesco focused his brown eyes to the blonde guy, still having a dignified and proud posture. McQueen was looking for a challenge? Jealousy maybe? Obvious, for the Italian guy was clear.

\- Children are not something that goes with the lifestyle of Francesco. Can you imagine that? I think I would go down the slow lane. - That was an indirect, very direct to McQueen. Francesco felt like a winner.

\- A father? You? Haha, darling, I do not imagine you as such, you really are not a man who holds a family, first you would have to remove many addictions to become like the common male species on the planet. - Flo commented, after many minutes she came in the "conversation" and obviously she did not speak in a low tone voice.

-Flo, currently the common male species on the planet is like him, Francesco only use the brain selfishly to think about him, women and sex. - Sally approached Flo and whispered that only to her. -

-Oh... you're right, girl. - Affirmed the oldest woman.

While Francesco walked out of the back of the desk to get in front of McQueen. Omitting that last uncomfortable comments.

-Well, I'm going to W. , I have a need for a nap. - Added the Italian man and took a look over his shoulder. - Will you come with me, Miss Sally? If it is not possible I will go alone, I will ask for the key at the reception, also my luggage must have already been placed in the room. -

Hearing that, Lightning could not help but bite his tongue to keep his jealousy in evidence, took a breath and before his wife said anything, he spoke.

\- I will go with you, so, later you do not divulge that we are bad hosts. - The American guy heavily loaded his right hand on Francesco's left shoulder, taping a couple of times.

\- Oh, no... Stickers, wait...- Sally hurried to join them, almost running over everything in her way, going from one second to the next to talk to McQueen. - You stay with Lance, please, I'm in charge of the motel stuff, and I'll go with Francesco. -

Lightning rolled his eyes, pissed and snorted like a bull in a strong exhalation. He could not hold it any more, somehow he had to show that he felt uncomfortable and annoying, but at the end, as if he were putting his nerves in order, responded in a good way.

-It's true, Sal. What was I thinking? That's your job. - McQueen, faked a friendly smile to everyone there.

Francesco looked at them as they talked to each other with some confusion, the tones between their voices were so cynical, obviously he was not going to debate that, and plus discussions of two did not work with three.

Then the blonde guy walked to the crib, the child was very quiet, awake, but quiet, and Flo watched him too.

-I'll be back in an instant, thanks for taking care of the Cozy Cone and the baby. - Sally said.

\- Sure honey, be careful. – Flo wished.

Lightning said nothing. He waited until they finally left to complain loudly in Flo's presence.

-I cannot believe Sally behaves like a fifteen-year-old teenager who is crazy about a movie star. - McQueen ran a hand through his own hair, looked straight down at the crib, and gave his index finger to Lance.

The child took it with his small hands and brought it to his mouth. Lance was very awake, it was amazing to see him, calm, enjoying minimal things, without worries or anything.

Lightning smiled sweetly at his son, but stopped when he heard a giggle from Flo, turned to look at her with surprise, thought it was possible that she was making fun of him for what he said.

-You worry about nothing and your jealousy is noticed from a huge distance… Kilometers I can say. Lightning, dear, Sally does not see Francesco a long time ago, he was her idol since before she knew you, it is normal for her to behave in a certain way, but that does not mean that she is going to do something to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking, even if your attitude speaks for itself. - Flo talks without taking her eyes off him. –Also… I'm not saying she is doing it good anyway. Forget I said it is… Normal. – Added.

-I know that she cannot betrayed me, but still I cannot help it. - Sighs, gently removes the finger from Lance's mouth, then picked the baby up from the crib and rock him a little in his arms. -Anyway, I'll try to be calmer about it. -

-That's good, honey, better keep your mind focused on something else, like your little son. - Recommends the owner of the V8 coffee.

McQueen made an affirmative nod, letting Flo know that he would take her words into consideration, but inside the wick of his patience began to fall short, a false move and he would not hesitate to explode.

To be continue...

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-Lance Carrera-McQueen is a character that originally belongs to me, like this fic. (c) Shadoru._

 _-The other characters belong to Cars (c) Disney. PIXAR._

 _-Sorry my bad English, but I hope you can understand my story._


	6. Doubts

_**Guest**_ _: Hi friend, yep, I remember you._ _Hehe, don't worry, podrás ver cambios que hice de mi original mientras transcurren los episodios, lo prometo._ _Gracias a ti por pasar a leer. :D_

 **Chapter 5: Doubs**

Finally at WW Motel, Francesco and Sally arrived at the luxury suite, he stopped in front of the window that overlooked the viewpoint and from there to the Interstate next to the road that gave way to the town of Radiator Springs.

-It's beautiful right? - She asked approaching step by step, beside the Italian guy. Always excited by the sight of that landscape which Sally fell in love many years ago, feeling that until now had not changed.

Francesco shook his head affirmatively, but to kill the moment when Sally was daydreaming, he added a typical phrase of him.

-I have seen better things, especially when Francesco looks at himself in the mirror. –

-Oh... - It was the only she added to his words, raising an eyebrow, it was very unromantic. At least the first time she admired the landscape with Lightning, he had been kind enough to ask more about what motivated her to become so attached to the place.

Although McQueen changed enough of his past to act arrogant, comparing him to Francesco at the time... There was a big difference between the two men.

Sally smiled, remembering several points of why she fell in love with her now, husband. McQueen was always willing to please her, traits of his personality became more docile, humble and understandable only for her.

-But very different from the view from below, it is surprising that a change of perspective makes more amazing certain parts of this world, do not you think? - Francesco spoke again.

-Eh? Oh… Yes, it's really amazing... - She forgot for a second the presence of her guest. -Well, I'll let you settle and rest, I have to go back to work.

Sally turned around to leave, walked to the entrance door of the suite.

\- Do not you stay for a nap with me? - A sudden request from him. The tone of his voice was very normal, he asked it as if it were a very simple thing to do.

-What... What? - She faced him again, with some blush on her cheeks, but could not stay long with her eyes in those intense and striking brown eyes. Sally ducked the head and laughed lightly, then bravely looked up again at Francesco. - You're kidding, right? -

-Haha, right. - It was his response, but deep inside, the joke was not as it was.

-Then I'll see you later. Take a good rest. - Sally said goodbye and finally left the Suite.

The Italian man shrugged and looked again out the window, this time with nostalgia, he thought a moment about Sally, something totally out of place had occurred to him, he closed his eyes for a second and sighed.

Secretly, he had wanted her sometimes when he visited the town, but out of respect for her relationship with McQueen and because now he had a huge confusion in mind and heart, his impulses for wanting to possess the American woman, were just to satisfy his carnal hunger, his fear of loneliness and at the same time… to forget.

He knew that with his gallant trick he could get Sally in an instant of weakness, but at the same time he would destroy her and not only her, but also Lightning and all the family, it would be like fell deep, so deep that he would lose more than he could win. Knowing all that... kept the idea in his mind anyway...

It was difficult to erase it.

Four days passed and things went normally, Francesco took daily walks around the town, surrounded by girls who accompanied him to drink something or just chatting, the rest of the time was spent with McQueen, who with the help of Cruz and Tim opened again the school of Hudson Hornet.

Lightning endured very well the visits of the former Italian racer, especially since Sally had not been mentioned him, beyond asking about how she and their son were doing. For some reason, Francesco only approached her in the Cozy Cone no more than to say "Hello".

On the morning of the fifth day, McQueen was going to give instruction, the Italian guy appeared earlier than usual. Mater meanwhile in his spare time also spent with his friend, now helped open the doors of the NASCAR school and raised the window covers to leave the light of the sun enter.

-It is done! - Mater announced, finishing doing that work, the day was much hotter than it used to be, so he took a handkerchief from one of his pants pockets and wiped the sweat from his forehead. -Ufff... Today is more unbearable than ever. - Smiled approaching the place where Lightning stood, who wrote a couple of things in a notebook.

Francesco was watching him with his eyes almost over his shoulder, McQueen was feeling quite uncomfortable with that, to stop grinding his teeth, better spoke with Mater.

\- Why did not you stay at home with Holley? Taking advantage of the air conditioning ... - Asked the blue-eyed man.

-Are you crazy! Holley every day is in a worse mood, I always thought that for a woman to become a future mother would be the most incredible and beautiful story in her life, but her... Ouch! - He shook his head in denial. - No sir! I'm going to stay here with you even if the sun is crushing my head, I prefer that to have Holley crushing me with her own hands, so you're obligated to give me any work or I'll hold you responsible if you find me dead because of my wife.-

-It's normal, my friend, Holley had to temporarily leave her job at C.H.R.O.M.E. that was what she loved most to do, besides women always talk about their physical change when they are pregnant, they feel fat, ugly and... You know, they see themselves deformed. - It was something that McQueen and Mater had spoken so many times. Although now added to the heat, everything sounded worse.

-It is one of the reasons why it is better to be single and to be with a woman occasionally. – The Italian man commented.

-Do you think we're going to envy you for that? Of course not. - Lightning said with a slightly unfriendly tone. – If you ask me, lately I think that when you reach or are over 30's it is time to think about more serious things, and more over 40's. But sure you should include fun, but not at an exaggerated pace. –

-I imagine you say it mostly for your friend who is over than past 50's. – Francesco chuckled looking at Mater. - Anyway he's lucky, Holley is a young and very pretty woman, I cannot believe she has a bad temper... And such terrible taste for men. - Whispered that last one.

-Hey, if you plan to stay here all day, do something useful and... Close your huge mouth, okay? - McQueen asked to the Italian, who sometimes did not have filter with words.

But that did not seem to bother Mater at all, he just shrugged and smiled carefree. Deep inside, he knew was much luckier than Francesco.

That afternoon, after closing the school and before Lightning returned home, Mater waited for both of them to be alone, he wanted to discuss a topic with his friend.

They walked along the road as they did constantly when they met, at the ironic silent rhythm of the place.

-McQueen... - Mater began, lowering his eyes a little to his companion.

Mater was much taller than the blonde guy, so he should always see him down.

\- I always talk about Holley's mood, but... well, it's not her I want to talk about, and I've also noticed you very bad-tempered these days. I see that you treat Mr. San Francisco more badly than an enemy, you did not even treat Chick Hicks or Jackson Storm like that when it was a matter of being on the track or passing through the town. - He sighed. - Look, everyone knows the rivalry had between you both, usually attacking with words, although now, you seem much angrier with him, more than ever. Before, every time he did come, you was sharing more, even were laughing and in good competition. Lately nothing has happened, after almost a week. –

Mater was trying to say, McQueen and Francesco were rivals, good rivals and they had a nice sharing time before, but now… Was very different.

Lightning looked a second away and they both stopped right in a pasture, where there was only a group of sleeping cows.

-Mater... I'll tell you what happens to me, I want you to draw a conclusion, please tell me if I'm exaggerating. -

-Go ahead. - Mater said and sat on a pile of straw near the place, waiting to hear what his friend had to say.

-Well... - McQueen also took a place to sit, on the pasture, in front of the green-eyed man. And he started talking.

\- The truth is that... I'm very jealous of Francesco, since it was announced that he was coming, Sally has been acting stranger than ever, the first days before his arrival, she had given up her obligations to Lance, looking for Flo to give her a hand all the time that is necessary to attend to her "idol". Listen, you and I know that she is a woman very dedicated to her work and to our son, but this time... It's like she's in the clouds, I do not understand her, although after a few days she has not supposedly seen Francesco anymore only to greet him, she continues a little distant with me. - He made a silence at that moment.

-Oh, my friend, maybe you are imagining things with your jealousy that blinds you. If you say that they have not crossed more words than a simple "Hello" lately, then it is true. – Mater talked. - Directly I suppose you think that she is disenchanted with your sex-appeal and will give a chance to Mr. San Francisco. But... –

Mater did not really want to be against or in favor of one or the other, although to give the benefit of the doubt to Sally, he added:

\- No, honestly I do not think Miss Sally is capable of hurting you. She loves you. Come on! You two took too much time to finally give way to marriage, she would not ruin it just because. - Seriously, Mater knew Sally longer than McQueen, could not believe her, betraying her beloved husband.

-Yes, it's exactly the same thing Flo told me... - Lightning whispered.

-You see? If more people think like me, then you have nothing to worry about. - Mater smiled widely, giving the "let's go" sign and stood up, approaching his friend to tap his back a little. - It's time to go home, relax and rest, do not think about that anymore, you're going to be bitter man about anything. -

-Yes, okay, you're right. - Finally McQueen could show a small smile. - Thank you Mater. -

Finally the two friends left that place to go home...

Although to be honest... Lightning was not too convinced yet.

 _To be continue..._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-This fic belongs to me originally. (c) Shadoru._

 _-The characters belong to Cars (c) Disney. PIXAR._

 _-Sorry my bad English._

 _Author's note: I know Mater has a particular way of speaking, but since my mother tongue is Spanish, I would not know how to (make him speak) write or translate it correctly. I'm sorry._


	7. Strange Feelings

**Chapter 6: Strange Feelings.**

The next morning, everyone returned to their routine as usual, before going to open the school, Lightning went to the Cozy Cone to leave a folder containing papers that Sally left forgotten on the table at home before leaving for work.

Within seconds of being able to enter the place, he met Cruz who was leaving after Sally asked her a small favor, since her assistant on the night turn had left before Sally could say anything to Camille.

Right now Cruz was going to check the cabin number #1 of the motel, she did not have a very comfortable expression.

As she was a bit distracted and hurried, hit Lightning without mediation.

-Ouch! - She fell on the ground, sitting.

McQueen barely lost the balance, but did not fell or drop what was in his hand.

-Oh! Cruz, I'm very sorry, let me help you. - He offered, bending down to help her.

-No, it's fine Mr. McQueen... It was my fault, I went almost running, I wanted to end this quickly, I was doing Mrs. Carrera a favor… You okay? - She got up quickly and stared at him.

Lightning laughed lightly. Because of her impulse to get up at that speed, then he stand up too.

\- How do you ask me that? You fell down, nothing happened to me. Are you okay? –

-Yes thanks. - The girl relaxed a little, knowing that everything was fine. She noticed that he was bringing something that Cruz recognized immediately by the color of the folder, Sally mentioned it a million times while searching in the drawers of the desk in the lobby. -Ah! Those papers, your wife says she was crazy looking for them... And yes I saw her messing up a lot of things in there. - She got nervous again.

-Yes, I brought them precisely because Sally said they were important. But relax, Cruz, it seems you're about to explode.

-I know! - She sighed. - It's just that the lady just gave me bad news. - Like a pissed off little girl, she stomped on the floor a couple of times.

-What happened? - He asked curious.

\- It's just... Jackson is coming to the town today... And just for playing a good girl and going to ask your wife if she needed help, she caught me and now I have to see that the room for 'The King of the Bad Losers', be in order. Now I understand why the idiot did not send me any more messages, he wanted to come and bother me personally. –

-I understand you, I feel the same with Francesco swarming nearby, and now they will be two vain idiots in the town.- He complained, although in his next sentence seemed somewhat resigned. - Well, I'm going to leave this with Sally. See you later? -

-Wait… Please, Mr. McQueen, let me do this task for you, I have to go back to the lobby anyway. - She stretched her hands to take the folder, but was so fast and impatient that she took them off the man with a certain impulse, so the papers only ended up scattered on the floor.

-Damn! How clumsy!. - Immediately she bent down to pick them all up.

-I'll help you, Cruz... Do not worry. - He also knelt to help her.

After a few seconds they gathered most of the sheets back in the folder, although one of the documents was carried by an unexpected breeze, a bit far from both.

Cruz and Lightning thought of the same thing and ran after it.

He threw himself to the ground, taking the paper with one hand before it went further and shouted in an achievement tone.

-I caught it! -

-Ah! - The girl stumbled and fell on McQueen's back. -I... I'm sorry Mr. McQueen... I'm so sorry... - She blushed, even though knew she was invading his personal space, Cruz did not get up immediately, did it after about ten seconds.

-No problem, it was an accident. Cruz, calm down, you're too much nervous, forget about Jackson. - He also stood up when she got rid of him, wiping the dust off the clothes with one hand, finally gathered the paper with the others, ordering them again in the folder. -Take, are all safe, if you can deliver them to Sally, please... –

-Yes... yes... Right now. - She smiled, trying to concentrate.

-Thank you, I have to go, I'm going to buy time, see you later. - Lightning said goodbye to Cruz momentarily and went his usual way.

-Yes! ... There I will be... - She whispered, when he had gone far enough.

Then Cruz entered to the Cozy Cone again to deliver the documents to Sally.

\- Mrs. Carrera ... - The girl called.

-Oh, Cruz, what's wrong? Did you see the room? - Asked the owner from behind the counter, while the baby was sleeping, she was distracted with a magazine and eating a chocolate that she extracted from a very nice box full of them. Curiously calmed after all the mess she did looking for her folder.

At that moment everything was in order, as if nothing had happened.

-No, but... I came back to bring you this. - Cruz left all the papers in the folder on the desk.

\- How did you get them so fast? They were in my house and I did not have a copy. - Sally looked at the girl, with much questioning and some excitement in the tone voice.

-Honestly it was not me, Mr. McQueen was about to come in when I met him, he knew immediately that you needed it so he brought the folder. – Cruz explained.

-Stickers was here? - Sally's eyes twinkled, she did not know why, now she really wanted to see him. - Why did not stay to greet me? How strange, he sends me boxes of chocolates in secret and even he gets mysterious with his presence. -

\- He went to the driving school. - Shrugged. - Well, I'm going to what you asked me before. -

-Yes, thank you very much. - Sally was relieved with her documents there.

At the same time Cruz was leaving, Francesco was coming in the lobby.

-Wow, good morning, Mr. Bernoulli. - The girl greeted and left.

-Good day, beautiful... - The Italian guy smiled, holding the door for her to leave, then going to the attention desk. - Good morning, Sally.

The woman swallowed another of the chocolates quickly and at the same time kept her documents under the counter where she had folders full of them.

\- How are you? Francesco? I thought you would go with Stickers, like the previous days, he told me there have been occasions when you help with advice to the new students.

\- Today Francesco has other plans... - He answered. - I see you liked the chocolates I sent you. -

-What? Did you send them to me? I thought it had been my husband. - For a moment the taste of the chocolate that remained in her mouth, felt otherwise. Not bitter, not unpleasant, just, different... inexplicable. -Well, thank you, I guess... -

-Only an excuse to stop by here, I also wanted to know if you have the time to go to dinner with me tonight… or tomorrow... –

Did he need excuses to visit a friend? Or to invite her to dinner?

He did not finish speaking when she interrupted him abruptly.

-Oh, no... I cannot... I have a lot to do here, I have to take care of my son and I do not think Stickers approves something like that... - She got extremely nervous when answered.

-...Like friends, obviously, if that's what you're worried about. - It was what he was going to add before the interruption. - Although there are many pretty girls around, you are the only one I know a little more, it will only be a dinner. What's wrong? - Typical power of persuasion of the Italian man. -I will return to my country in the coming weeks and that will be all, maybe until who knows when. Francesco will be quite busy from then on. -

Sally listened intently to Francesco and was convinced that it was really a simple dinner ...like friends.

So she accepted at the same time was sorry to hear he would leave the town soon.

-Of course, it's fine... Do you think we can tomorrow night? I just want to talk to Stickers about it and get a babysitter for Lance early, in case my husband comes home late. -

-No problem. - He answered. - Ah! One more thing, if it is not too much trouble... I want to move here, to one of the Cozy Cone cabins, I know that the luxury suite and everything in the WWMotel fit well with Francesco, but, I would like these days to be here. -

-Yeah, sure, it does not bother me, it's my job to serve customers, there are a couple who are not with passengers, so I'll send someone from the motel for your things, and soon you'll be installed. – Sally affirmed with a nod while talking.

-Thank you. - He made a charming smile, taking the word. - Then, I'll see you later. -

Francesco said no more, when he left the lobby, Sally looked at the box of chocolates, did not continue eating from them, it felt a bit strange. Better followed with her work.

Meanwhile, that morning, between the time Francesco visited Sally, before he could go to help Lightning. Cruz, still inside the motel room, began to think about something, there was a thing in her mind that did not leave her in peace.

Sitting on the bed, for some strange reason remembering the accident had with McQueen, she could not help thinking of his body scent, when she fell on his back.

Cruz blushed, closed the eyes and her heart beat a little faster.

-Eek! Do not! No, no... I cannot. - Opened her eyes scared, bringing a hand to her mouth. - Why? Why am I thinking of Mr. McQueen as if he were... someone I wish? Do not! No... This had not happened before. I am going crazy.-

Her own reaction made her fear that capricious feeling.

McQueen is her boss, her boss, her friend nothing else. That could not happen. Did not want this that was born from a small moment to become something bigger.

Or maybe it was just something momentary.

However it was, it had to end at that precise moment.

 _To be continue..._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-This story belongs to me, also the character of Lance. (c) Shadoru._

 _-The other characters belong to the canon of Cars. (c) Disney. PIXAR._

 _-Sorry my bad English._


	8. Lunch Time With Friends

**Chapter 7: LunchTime With Friends.**

A couple of hours later, before lunch, Flo entered the Cozy Cone to invite Sally to eat something with her and Holley.

-Good day, Sally. It's lunch time and my kitchen assistants on the V8 made a steak with salad and it's amazing. - She went around the desk to see the baby. - Aww, you're awake, sweetie, come with your aunt Flo, I'll take you to lunch with me. - Without waiting for her friend's response, took the child in her arms carefully.

-Yes, give me a couple of minutes, I'll finish signing some documents. - Sally had a pen in her hand with which she was signing. Tilted her head slightly to look at the box of chocolates. - Hey Flo... Do you like chocolates, right? -

-Of course! What woman does not like? - Laughed, massaging Lance's back, the baby looked calm.

-Take, I want to give you these, I bought them but, after two bites, I did not like them anymore, they are sweeter than the ones I like. - Grabbed the box and then offered it to Flo.

Sally had to lie, she did not want anyone else to know that Francesco had given it to her, although if she wanted to unload the truth with her friend when they were more alone, she needed advice, especially when it came time to face to Lightning with that request that the Italian guy made of a dinner.

-Thank you! But what a waste in such fine chocolates, dear. Anyway, I will share them with Ramone later. - Flo took the box with one hand, holding the baby firmly with the other.

-Yes, I did not realize... – Sally smiled nervous. - Well, I'm ready. Are we leaving? - She got up from the chair, took the baby's bag with some things, put on the counter the sign "I went to lunch" and left.

When they reached the V8 café a few steps away, they entered and there were many people, but Flo always kept a table for close friends. On the right side almost next to the drinks bar.

Sally sighed, settled Lance's things beside her and sat down, later receiving her son from her friend's arms.

-Phew… Do you know Flo? I am in urgent need of hiring one more person, to replace me the meal times. I cannot believe that after so many years I still do not organize well, now with more people in the town I am a bit afraid to leave the Cozy Cone alone and apart, but Lance needs to go outside for air more, I cannot keep him locked up all day in work with me - Held the baby's small hand gently.

Lance trying to take a lock of his mother's long hair and pull it.

-And you have someone in mind? I do not think it's a good idea to give a stranger a job these days. -

-Not really, despite the fact that many people have come to town, many have set up their own businesses and others are here just for vacations... I do not know why it has been so hard to find another assistant, Camille already has enough work at night. - Sally was thinking about this matter very seriously, she gave priority to it before going back about Francesco's invitation.

-I will see if I can lend you to one of the guys or girls, who are working here in the cafe, I will organize a small meeting after the shift, and then I will talk with the interested ones. - It was a Flo's idea. - They work well here, I trained them myself.

-Fantastic ... Thank you very much, Flo. - Sally felt relief.

Both saw Holley arrive, the spy approached walking slowly, holding her back with one hand, the other resting on her belly, wearing a purple dress with straps for pregnant women and comfortable, low shoes.

Sally and Flo greeted her, although the second female had already done before, Holley sat a little heavy on the chair in front of both, wanting to announce with that gesture: " _Until I finally arrived."_

-Damn... Sally, how I envy you no longer have to carry such a bulge in your body. On the other hand, I still have days left... Weeks, I see them as distant as light years. - It was the first comment from the wife of Mater, who lately lived complaining about being pregnant.

-I think it's not convenient for you to have another baby in the future if you're going to complain day and night. - Sally said with a slight smile.

\- I suppose, sincerely I will say to you, I prefer a thousand times my work, to be in front of the death being a spy... I really want this baby, but after this one, no more babies. -

-And what does Mater think of this? You spoke with him? – Flo was curious, resting both hands on the table, leaving on it the box of chocolates that Sally gave her before.

-Oh, of course we did. - Holley leans a little and takes a bread stick that is in a jar along with many more, placed vertically. She takes it to her mouth and after swallowing a piece, continues talking. - Mater's very cute, he agrees, from now on we will take care of ourselves during sex. Or I will have a surgery on my tubes. –

Sally gently covers one of Lance's ears, with the other hand she was holding the infant.

-Shh, do not talk about those things in front of my son. - Obviously she said it kidding, because the boy with only a few months old, obviously could understand absolutely nothing, just followed the three women with his eyes.

-Aww, Lance, I envy you, you do not know anything about life yet, but something sure, when you grow up, you will be as attractive as your father and the girls will not leave you alone. – Flo giggled and continued. - But do not worry, because your aunt Flo will be here to scare the flies. -

-Oh, no... girlfriends for my baby, no. No, no, no... - Sally adopted typical attitude of jealous mom.

-You will not be able to avoid it, friend... - Holley was already eating her second breadstick. -Speaking of children. Do not you plan to have more? I mean, you're so busy with the motels and Lightning training Cruz and then the academy. You do not have much time left, I do not think it's convenient if you get pregnant again. -

\- Well Holley... I have not meditated about, the time passes so fast during the day for us... I bet Stickers did not have that idea in mind either. - Smiled, but faded it almost at the same moment. - I just do not know. - Sighed and put her eyes on Flo. - Anyway, do we eat? I must return to work soon. Jackson Storm is coming to town in a few hours, I want to be there for the arrival. –

-Sure girl. Now I come with the lunches, you will see that would be satisfied. - Flo almost runs to the kitchen to bring the dishes.

Holley looked over the table, the box of chocolates that Flo had left behind.

\- Too much delight, it should not be wasted, I do not think she bothers if I get a pair. -

-Haha, go ahead, anyway I gave them to her. – Sally said, without wanting to say it.

\- So these were the ones Francesco bought... I imagined that. - The spy woman affirmed without changing a muscle.

-Eh? Do not…. I, I bought them. What makes you think it was him? - Mrs. Carrera became notoriously nervous, if Holley's next sentence or question hit her to make her more obvious (And that was something that was obvious) Sally would have to tell the truth.

\- I saw when Francesco went with this to the Cozy Cone. - The spy finished saying that, taking a chocolate to her mouth, while chewing confirmed how delicious and fine they were. - Yummy! They are really exquisite, that man has very good taste, in every way. – Remarked the last words on purpose.

-Yes right? - Sally rolled her eyes to the side and spoke through her teeth, forcing a smile, then sighed to continue in a more relaxed tone. - The truth is that I wanted to discuss this with Flo and with you a little more in private, although better hope that she returns. I have a lot to tell, I need some help. –

Lance was getting restless, he felt his mother's nervousness and began to make gestures of discomfort, they were clearly seen by lowering the little blond eyebrows and to move his arms and legs with tension, his baby noises were accentuated by a tantrum and soon crying.

-Oh, no, my love, do not cry... Are you hungry? -

Sally spoke to him with much affection, holding his small head against her shoulder while rubbing his back gently.

-Holley? Could you find the bottle of milk in the baby bag, please? - Sally asked, since had her hands busy. -My poor Lance... Do not worry. -

From one minute to another that action of his son was very "appropriate", for a moment the topic about Francesco disappeared, but obviously would return irremediably.

But the spy woman poked around with another subject...

\- Jackson Storm? Is that cocky guy coming to town? Why? What do not we have enough with Mr. Bernoulli? - Holley questioned while handing over the baby bottle.

-I have no idea, Holley, your reasons will have. - Sally made a slight giggle, after she got the bottle from her friend, began to feed her son, but continued the conversation, imagining the faces of Lightning and Cruz. - Cruz does not like him at all. Now teacher and student will have a stone in the shoe. -

-Oh yes... Let's just hope that neither of they gets sick from nerves before the racing season starts. –

Half an hour after lunch, the three women fixed any topic between them, but inside no one wanted to lose the tip of the thread that was forming with the subject of the famous "chocolates".

The plates were empty and the services on these, Sally finished drinking from her glass of water with such rapidity to be able to escape of there, with the excuse that she had to return to work, in addition Lance had fallen asleep after the milk, the warmth of his mother's arms and the tranquility that formed on the site.

But the curious eyes of Holley and Flo were firmly over Mrs. Carrera, hoping to continue with the pending as soon as the glass went down to the table, hitting against the wood with the known, coarse and dry noise of a: _"toc"._

-What? - Sally said, looking at the women, still trying to avoid them. Drawing for a second an innocent and at the same time, mischievous smile on the lips.

-Come on, Sally... - Holley put the index finger of the right hand on the box of chocolates.

Flo, without saying a word and realized the whole thing, was not even surprised by the signals of the spy, in addition her natural instinct of a woman who wants to know about gossip, surpassed her, obviously she was not stupid, the owner of the V8 was more than 20 years older than the other two present, plus, Flo knew very well Sally.

Once the coffee was almost empty and at the risk of leaving her business alone for a long time, Sally had no choice but to tell both of them what happened with Francesco.

-And that's the story... - Sighed. - He invited me to dinner and I do not know what to do... On the one hand I do not want to go because I feel that I would be disrespectful Lightning, aside. How can I tell him this? – Shrugged

\- That means, on the other hand, you want to accept the date? - Flo asked. -Well, if you do not go, I could go in your place, haha. - She said that trying to relax the instant for her friend, but apparently it was not going to work.

-To be honest, yes, I do want to go, because I see it as a simple meeting of friends who have not seen each other for a long time. But of course, Stickers can see it in another way... You know, because I've been a fan of Francesco for many years... Although I must confess that since I met him in person, I do not know... something changed. - Of course Sally was not going to openly say something concrete about those words. " _Something changed_ " because honestly, she did not know how to explain it herself.

-I understand, everything is a matter of looking and not touching, we are married women but thank heaven we are not blind, hehe. Even I have looked up to down Francesco's nice body, I reveal that a couple of times has made me form in my mind crazy thoughts of wanting to touch from one place to another with my hands, without being able to avoid it. - Flo spoke with confidence, laughing lightly.

Both, Sally and Holley were shocked with their mouths open and then, they could not help laughing, but it was a laugh that seemed to make them feel guilty, shame and disbelief. As if the exact same thing had happened to the three of them when they saw the Italian racer pass by and it was that he really had the strange essence that he could get for any woman.

-Aww, friend, are you serious? - Sally asked.

-You are asking me as if it were something terrible, sometimes the same thing happened to me with McQueen. - After that, the owner of the V8 followed with a phrase with which she sought her immediate defense. - But it's different, because he was always perfect for you, do not worry, I cannot imagine things with your husband. Especially because I consider myself lucky, I have Ramone, who is the most attractive and good man on the planet. –

Sally was not jealous of that, she was always aware of the popularity of Lightning, many women wanted him even though he had a wife. But the trust and knowing each other was what made a perfect harmony as a couple.

Also, could notice when a woman was really in love, the matchless shine in Flo's eyes when talking about Ramone or the proud tone in Holley's voice when speaking of Mater, were enough proofs of the immense love for them.

-Suppose I can breathe relieved, but... Going back to the subject, girls, what should I do? How do I expose it to Lightning? -

\- Just tell him. - Holley spoke.

-What? - Sally arched an eyebrow.

-Yes! Come on, do not you say it's just a meeting between friends? So what worries you? - The British woman continued.

-Holley's right, you must bring up the subject naturally tonight when you and Lightning are at home, there's nothing wrong. Explain to your husband that Francesco and you just would eat dinner, talk for a moment and then say goodbye. – Flo seconded. - And if you need me to take care of Lance tomorrow night, I'll do it. -

Apparently with that, Sally was calmer, but deep inside, was not too much conformable.

To be continue...

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-Lance is a character that originally belongs to me, like this story. (c) Shadoru._

 _-The other characters belong to Cars (c) Disney. PIXAR._

 _-Sorry my bad English._


	9. A Storm for Cruz

**Chapter 8: A Storm for Cruz.**

Almost at the same time that day, Cruz was getting out of her car. Parked in a lot between the Hudson Hornet Museum and the driving school. It was time to take a small snack.

She had her lunch box inside the room, already prepared since the night before, she liked to go to the V8 with friends, but at other times (like this one) preferred the food she made herself, so, saved herself a little more of time, and it was also nice to eat alone from time to time.

Lightning, Mater and the other students had gone to other places for lunch, so Cruz could have her moment of relaxation before returning to training.

Usually accompanied McQueen and Mater for meals, today they invited her, but she apologized to them because she wanted to be alone. More because it was very difficult to look into the eyes of her boss during that morning, wanted to avoid comments when they saw her rosy cheeks. Thought that strange previous sensation was going to leave soon.

Curiously... Not yet.

The curly haired girl walked to the school door, about to open it with the key that McQueen left her in charge, when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

-Ah! - Shouted, released the key that was now on the ground and immediately turned to see who left her almost with the spirit out of the body.

-Hello, " _My biggest fan_ " –

A tall, black-haired boy smiled at her with a certain mockery, with a gesture that really wanted her to get a good scare.

Jackson Storm now in front of her, just as on the track, but in a different scenario. He took off his sunglasses to reveal his vain blue eyes.

-Jackson... - Cruz wrinkled his nose in displeasure, as if a stench was in the air. -I already smelled "sympathy" What are you doing here? –

-Well… I...- Sighed, preparing his next sentence as hung his glasses in the pocket of his leather jacket. - I came here just to see you. - Said showing some seriousness now, his voice came to be very soft and his eyes became sensitive.

\- ... - Cruz blushed a little when heard that, it sounded something... Cute? Even his eyes seemed tender.

-Ha! You fell. – Shows his mocking smile again. -

Cruz got mad and had not been 5 minutes with him, if on the track was unbearable, how could she fall into that? Must have seen it coming.

-Why did you come specifically to this place? If you never have anything good to say, you could have saved your "nice" phrases for the races. -

-I knew Mr. Bernoulli was passing through here... -Jackson got to the point. - I'm looking for a certain kind of training to be able to crush you from next season until I retire. –

\- Francesco Bernoulli? B-But... His track is not the same as ours. - Confused. - Besides... I cannot believe you have him… Respect? When you're always making fun of past generations. -

-I know, I know he was driving on another circuit, I'm not stupid. -

-Oh you're not? - She smiled.

Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head.

-I do not have to explain it to you. The thing is, I asked some people in the town and they told me that he was coming to this... School... - He looked at the building from top to bottom, sounding contemptuous. -Although apparently no one is inside now.-

-No, it's lunch time, everyone has gone to that. Maybe Mr. Bernoulli went to eat at the exclusive WW Motel. - Cruz bent down to pick up the key that dropped earlier. - Now, if you'll excuse me... –

\- "WWMotel"? Where the hell is that? Exclusive? - Interrupted with his complaints, raising an eyebrow, questioning. -If had informed me that there was another place to stay, I would not have taken something as ordinary as the Cozy Cone. - And since was referring to that, there was no one there in the lobby when he arrived and could not enter to his reserved cabin.

\- Yes, I think you should read more by yourself when you go on vacation instead of leaving everything in the hands of your representatives... Although they should be aware, I suppose. - Shrugged and pointed to another place. - In short, follow the road that leads to that mountain passing the waterfall, is signposted, READ the signs, you will not get lost. "Unless you're too stupid." - She thought that last sentence, laughing to herself.

Jackson did not ask what was so funny, he thought for a few seconds and then reacted.

-Wait... Take me there! - Asked, but it was not a very subtle request, it almost sounded obligatory.

-Excuse me, what? What do I take you there? Sorry, I'm busy, my stomach demands its portion of fuel or I'll not give my 100% in training. Or I'm going to get in a bad mood! And you will not like it, or anyone. – Cruz spoke almost without breathing, ruffling some of her curls. - I'm also waiting for... –

-Got it, but if you are making this favor to me. - He interrupted her again in the middle of a sentence. – I will invite you for lunch. Although it would be good for me if you do not give your 100% in training. - Proposed.

Cruz crossed her arms. Those people of the press who were around. What would they think if saw her and Jackson coming together to the elegant place? Wrong... They always distorted everything.

Speaking of lies, at that moment she wanted to invent that was waiting for someone else to see if Jackson gave up and left her alone, although, it seems that on the other hand the guy was quite persistent. His interruptions were very uncomfortable.

And her box of homemade food? Maybe would leave it for dinner.

-Hey... - Jackson noticed her so thoughtful that he had to talk again. –Answer me back. -

She snorted like a bull.

-Okay, come up. - Changed the key to the school, for the one of her coupe car, which was parked nearby.

They walked together to the parking lot. Storm stood on the passenger side. Cruz had to open the locked doors.

-Nice car, small and not very powerful, combines with the town... And with the owner. - He smiled mischievously.

\- Do you have complexes with that? " _Small and not very powerful_ " - Cruz said that with a double meaning.

-You want to see my " _Power_ "? - Jackson kept the smile. He did not think she said such things. But if she gives her permission…

-Crazy! I-It was a... _Bad joke. - Admitted, her face almost smoked so red. That answer was not what Cruz expected. Now she felt more uncomfortable, and worse, she had to concentrate on driving.

In spite of everything, it did not take them long to get to , they got out of the car and headed for the entrance.

-Nice place. - Jackson said, taking a look at the facade and tables of the outdoor restaurant.

-I know - She looked from one side to another, it seems that there was no journalist in sight. Strange, did they get bored of chasing Francesco? Maybe they already had what they wanted.

Cruz went directly to the bar, Guido was there, while Luigi attended "La Casa della Tires" in the town. Apparently the old people of Radiator Springs did not trust much new people to take over the business with more years.

Therefore, most of the newcomers founded their own. Except for Sally and Red, (Since there were more recruits working in the fire station, with the growth of the town.) The others had another type of thought as far as its transcendence.

-Hello Guido. -She greets the older man with sympathy and smiles. Finally someone who liked her. -Eh... Francesco? - As Guido only spoke in Italian, she asked a direct and easy question. It was hard for her to notice, but, curiously, he understood English perfectly.

Guido greeted her with a friendly "Ciao, come va?", While putting on the shelf a few freshly washed glasses and after her question, with his finger pointed to one of the tables near the bar, there was Francesco, drinking a glass of whiskey.

-Grazie! - Cruz said and watched. - How strange, he's alone. Not a girl in sight.-

\- Did you see him? - Suddenly Jackson came from behind. - You left me abandoned out there. -

She smiled at him. Did not get scared like the first time, because she turned around on time.

-Why? Did you miss me? -

\- Keep dreaming, Ramirez. -

-Good. - Indicated. - Francesco is there. Go to chat, I'll wait for you in the restaurant, I'll ask for my lunch immediately and in abundance, if it does not bother you. I need to eat. -

-It does not bother me, I see you there in a few minutes. –

Cruz retired her steps to the restaurant that was in a large room past the bar, while Jackson walked to Francesco's table.

The Italian invited him to sit down, he already knew the young guy, for those things in the press, social media and so.

And in a way Francesco liked that part of Jackson constantly making fun of McQueen before his official retirement.

They talked about fifteen minutes, because Storm went straight to the point, the experience of a world champion like Francesco, who had faced on the track several times against Lightning, could bring him enough benefits.

Francesco agreed to take him for a couple of days as a student, the Italian guy was curious to know what kind of results could bring to anyone who ran on another circuit and with so many technological advances. Although, races were races. Everything would be seen later.

On the other hand, Sally was the hours after lunch in the Cozy Cone only exploding her brain with ideas to make the theme of the dinner come to light without having major dramas.

\- This already has me with a headache. - Massage her temples.

Luckily her son was generally quiet, now had Lance sitting in a stroller next to her. The baby was biting a rubber toy.

Suddenly someone enters the lobby and approaches the service desk.

\- Mrs. McQueen... Good day. -

-Jackson Storm... Oh! It's true, you had a reservation here. - Sally had forgotten.

-Yes, what a bad service, I arrived here hours ago and there was nobody who could help me to install my luggage in the room I booked. - Pointed to a corner of the lobby, his suitcases were there on the floor. He looked annoyed.

-I'm very sorry, really. It's the first time something like this happens to me... Oh God... - Sally really felt bad about this, had a worried expression, more where she had the thoughts the last hours. -Look, do not get angry, I will not charge you for the first three days as compensation Would that be okay? -

-I'm not angry... Oh, yes, I'm upset. But I think it's a tempting idea about the free days. And with everything I had to pay for what Cruz ate... I did not think a woman could get so much into her stomach. - The last thing was like a murmur, like talking to himself.

-Sorry again... Seriously... - Then from a drawer took the copy of cone number one. -Come, I'll take you to your room. - She took the handles of the baby stroller and walked in front of the desk, next to the guy. - Over here. -

Jackson blinked and looked at the baby boy in surprise.

\- He is... McQueen's son? -

-And mine... - Sally added. - Our Lance. –

Lance looked at Jackson, but for some reason, the boy immediately lost interest in this new face and continued to pay attention to his toy.

-He looks a lot like McQueen...- Sighed. - Anyway, where is the one who carries the luggage? - Jackson asked looking around.

-I'm sorry, but I do not have a bellman... Could you...? - Sally excused herself.

-Definitively I will not recommend your motel on my social media. - He twisted his mouth disappointed and walked to pick up his two suitcases.

At that moment Sally felt that her headache was increasing. What a day! She really needed a couple more hands to help her.

To be continue...

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-Lance Carrera-McQueen and this story belong to me originally. (c) Shadoru._

 _-The other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._

 _-Sorry my bad English._


	10. Tangled Clarifications

_Guest: Thank you very much for your comment, as it is always an honor to write for those who enjoy reading._

 _Oh! And thanks for the image, I do not remember seeing it before, but it seems a mix of images with Cars 2, but I hope that Francesco makes a cameo with the characters of Cars 3, as did Jeff Gorvette,like in some comic book or in some animated short._

 _Greetomgs._

 _ **Shadoru.**_

Chapter 9: Tangled Clarifications.

Hours later, that night when returning home, Lightning and Sally met again, he had been coming into the house, she had arrived quite some time ago.

-Stickers? - She asked, upon hearing the noise of the main entrance, then she put their little son in the crib to sleep and had also changed into her sleepwear.

The sounds of McQueen's footsteps, who came to the bedroom yawning with weariness, made her hesitate to tell him about the Italian man's invitation to dine. Although something else had her curious.

-I waited for you as usual at Cozy Cone, but you delayed, I stayed about fifteen extra minutes, although I left because it was too late for Lance. You know what my schedule is - Inside those words felt a rebuke to him, but when they came from the mouth to the outside, they were docile. - You did not even call to say you were going to arrive later. Did something happen? - Those last ones came with a little more demand.

Lightning was so tired that he could barely concentrate on his wife's words, it was as if everything she said was manifest in slow motion. So he responded with a coherent reaction about five or seven seconds later, taking off his white shirt and sitting at the edge on the double bed, as heavy as his body wanted to do.

He turned to look at Sally, who was standing at the side of the head of the bed, between her and Lance's crib, Lightning had a questioning expression.

-Um? - He changed the gesture to one with a certain repentance. - Oh, I'm sorry Sal... After the training with Cruz, she asked me for a moment to talk alone. Then, suddenly Mr. Tex came to town for the new season, so I was with them, also, if I went to Cozy Cone, when I arrived, Camille, your employee on the night shift told me that you had left. - He excused himself.

Talking about Mr. Tex was understandable to her, after the purchase of Rust-Eze and the merger with Dinoco, McQueen and Cruz worked for him, but Cruz? Sally wondered what the girl wanted to talk about with Lightning. Alone? So late? Maybe it must have been something urgent.

\- Sure, I see... It's your job. – Sally said, without much encouragement to continue.

-Yes, and you know? Cruz wanted to apologize to me for what happened today in the morning. - He confessed without problem that, it was not bad.

-This morning? I have not heard anything, dear. - She laughed a little, lightening the atmosphere to want to know the rest of the story without pretending to be too curious or intrusive.

-I thought she would tell you. - He sighed. - Well, when I took the documents to you very early, some paper that got out of hand, she saw that helped me, then when I ran to look for it, she stumbled and fell on my back. - Laughed naturally as he remembered that, shaking his head in denial. - Poor Cruz, she is very good on the track, although I think sometimes she has no control over her energy. But felt so guilty that she apologized as many times as could. - Lightning lay on his back on the bed, knees bent at the end of it and his feet firmly on the carpeted floor, placed the palms of his hands behind his neck, looking at Sally from his position.

-Well, no, she did not say anything to me. We did not talk too much either, I asked her a favor this morning and that was it. - She sat on the bed and reached out to stroke the blond hair of McQueen, who enjoyed it as if he were a kitten.

-Also of that, Cruz told me that Jackson is already in town. Is everything okay? - He mentioned suddenly.

-Eh... I guess so... Something "Funny" happened about it... I forgot that he came to town and I left him waiting so long that classified the service as bad. -Sighed. - At least I solved it by offering him free days of stay. And seemed to settle. - With all that business, Sally had more reason to not comment on Francesco's. -I do not know how I could forget it. - Yes, she knew the "how" and the "why".

-I do not blame you, you take on too much work, you drive the two motels of the town, plus your work as a lawyer, as a mother... But you know? ... I am very proud of you for having endured that tormentor guy. - He smiles pleased.

-Thank you... –

And after a moment of relaxing silence, she decided to tell...

-Stickers? Can I tell you something important? - Was a little nervous.

\- Sure, tell me. - Lightning continued to enjoy those caresses, although they were in marked decline.

Sally thought that the faster that topic was, was better.

-Well... you know? Apart from everything... Today I spoke with Francesco, or rather, he came to talk to me at Cozy Cone. - Started.

-Ah, wow... I imagine that for that reason, he did not appear today by the school. - McQueen added.

-No, no... He only went a moment, did not stay longer than necessary, he told me had other things to do, probably spent the rest of the day outside the town.-

-Now I see why the afternoon was so quiet. - He smiled.

-Yes... But, ehm ... I wanted to tell you that, besides that, he invited me to dinner tomorrow night. - She said it very quickly and did not continue with her hand over her husband's hair, she took it off slowly, as if waiting for a bad reaction.

-Oh, it does not surprise me. He sat up again, calmed, looking seriously at Sally. –Sal... - Sighs. - I do not have to worry if you go with him to dinner one night, it does not mean anything, right? -

-Of course it does not mean anything, you know, that it will only be a simple dinner and then I will come home, as always. Anyway, I was nervous to tell you, lately you've been very angry with Francesco. - Laughed a little.

-Yes, I know, is just... I notice you very distracted since Francesco´s arrival, but before, since you knew I was going to come here, you almost did not talk to me at night, I was very jealous. And... Well, I'm glad to cross word on this, I feel better and much more because he will leave the town soon. - Smiled with pleasure.

-Oww, sorry Stickers... I behaved like a brat and unwittingly made you feel bad. - Sally came crawling across the bed and already very close, hugs his neck with both arms. - But I'll compensate you for everything, you'll see. - She whispered. - I love you, Lightning McQueen, there is no one more attractive than you to me. –

-Yes? - He put his arms around her waist. - I love you too, Sal... And I would like to know what would be my reward? - He held his smile, now coquettishly.

\- If you accompany me to the other room, while Lance sleeps, you will find out. - She takes her arms off him and then gets off the bed, her next action was to take her husband by the hand and force him to accompany her.

Lightning got carried away by Sally, thinking that tonight would be sensational, he was quite happy, especially knowing that Francesco would never have a reward like that and never from his wife.

For her part, Sally felt that now could relax. After having been the whole day looking for tips and ways to refer to the subject and nothing had been so difficult after all.

Although, nobody knew what would happen in the days to come...

A day later to the same routine, but Sally was overjoyed, she was humming a song as she pushed her baby's stroller to the Cozy Cone, saying "Good morning" to everyone with a huge and radiant smile.

-Good morning ... - It was the voice of the Italian guy, who was waiting for her leaning against the door of the place, smiling as widely as she did. - You look very happy. Did something good happen? -As if he knew.

-Good morning, Francesco.- Sally answered, but the flash of a second ago made her lips close a little, showing a weak smile, more pained than anything else, that question made her blush.

-Oh! Understood, that expression she has said everything. – He laughed, with a mixture of mockery and mischief.

-As I wish it was not so obvious. - Sally lowered her eyes a bit, releasing a slight laugh that sounded more like crying.

Meanwhile, Cruz waited inside the reception, was around since Camille left. Now watched Sally from her place.

Since the entrance window was very wide and the reception doors were made of glass, could see perfectly all the movement there on the outside, unfortunately could not hear very well through, only recognizing murmurs and tones, even so, she had the impression that Sally was flirtatious with the Italian man, although the girl soon began to do something else, pretended to be ordering the desk and put the papers of the early morning shift in a basket that was where Camille left all the information of the passengers who were staying at the motel.

Suddenly without warning, McQueen approaches the Cozy Cone before going to the museum, had his car parked behind the motel, stands right next to his wife and smiles big, winner-faced, looking at Francesco.

-Good morning, Francesco. – Lightning greeted.

-McQueen! What a surprise... - The Italian guy begins a phrase a little endless. Typical of him.

Inside, Cruz, for some reason, makes a small gasp, when hears that unmistakable tone in her boss's voice, she looks out and her eyes shine as if they were camera flashes.

-Mr. McQueen ...- The girl whispers, looking at him without turning away from Lightning's face, as if visualizing a divine creation. She hurries to leave.

While McQueen asks the crucial question to Francesco.

-Sally told me you're going to take her to dinner. Is that true? -

-Yes, I invited her for tonight, but do not worry, it's just a friends moment, I wanted to thank my beautiful hostess for being so kind to Francesco. - Answer the Italian guy, honestly and blatantly.

-Of course, it's a dinner and that's it. - She answers safely. -Flo said she could take care of Lance, if you're going to be busy tonight, sweetheart. - Speaking to her husband.

\- No problem, I take care of him, we are going to spend one night only among men, drinking beer, eating pizza and watching some soccer games on television sitting on the sofa, right Lance? - McQueen speaks to his son, who seems focused on some of those present, the child moves his eyes exclusively when his father addresses him, taking the rattle he held with both hands to his little mouth. -That's what I thought. - Lightning speaks again.

-Stickers! - Sally laughs at his comment and slaps her elbow on her husband's arm in a playful and coquettish manner.

Francesco begins to be uncomfortable with the family scene, only sketches a feigned half smile.

-Although if something comes up after work, I'll send you a message and ask Flo to be attentive. - McQueen went to Sally again.

-All right. - The woman replied.

Suddenly, exit like a rocket from within, Cruz is presented, without waiting for them to enter the motel first. It narrowly falls to the ground, but manages to stabilize.

Honestly, there was more the desire to say "Hello" to Lightning.

-Oh! I am sorry. Good Morning. - Says the girl.

-Good Morning. - The two men present respond almost in unison.

-Cruz? What were you doing here? I thought Camille... - For Sally it was a bit strange the presence of the young racer there.

-I... The truth... I came to see Tim... - It was true, they had been quoted very early, but he was not in his cone. To cut off the sentence seemed like a lie. - But I think he left much earlier than I expected, so I stayed because Miss Camille asked me to put a couple of things on the desk because she had to leave her shift urgently. - Shook her head positively. - Yes, that happened. –

Her eyes drift for a couple of seconds to focus on McQueen, who was with his head down to see his son in the stroller, but she immediately looks down so that none of those present notice her observation. -Oh! Excuse me, I must go. Eh... Mr. McQueen? I see you in the driving school. Bye. -

Finally Cruz runs away, without waiting for an answer and as if nothing, but Francesco is the one who notices her furtive glance towards Lightning and smiles, raising an eyebrow.

-Excuse me please. – The Italian man suddenly speaks and goes after the girl.

-As always trying to catch easy prey... Although I know that Cruz is able to give him a good blow before he thinks about touching her. - McQueen says, thinking that Francesco wants to flirt with Cruz.

-What? Oh I do not know.- Sally was absorbed after the one that sounded like an elaborate excuse on Cruz's part, but she reacted to her husband's words. - Aside she's too young for him, I do not think she's capable of... - Sally stopped, she had her motel alone, to top it off, the phone started ringing. - Excuse me, dear. Shall we talk later? I must work.-

-Sure. - The blond haired man replied, who also had to leave. Take care of Mom for me, yes? - He says to their little son with a smile and caresses one of his little baby hands.

The couple say goodbye with a fast kiss and they separate to start another day, in the motel there were already people waiting to leave and leave the keys in the lobby.

To be continue...

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-Camille, Lance Carrera-McQueen and this story belong to me originally. (c) Shadoru._

 _-The other characters belong to (c) ._

 _-Sorry my bad English._


	11. Knowing My Enemy

_Author's note_ _:_

 _Dear Guest: Really, sorry for the delay, I was a bit stuck with this chapter. Seriously I am sorry._

 _And another thing, for who are sending messages, I have received several private messages, but all are blank, I do not know if it is a joke or the site has a problem, or is my account the problem. XD_

 _I would like to respond to everyone, but sadly all the messages are coming blank._

 _Anyway, greetings and thanks._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Chapter 10: Knowing my Enemy**.

Meanwhile the Italian racer had reached Cruz, both were going to the same place anyway, so he walked with her, but she was not paying much attention to the presence of the man. She was a little flushed, I had no way to cover that blush.

Just, looking away.

And now... What would he want?

She felt uncomfortable, knowing that he was a professional flirt.

" _Sure, he thinks that because I look weak, he can easily take me to his bed, but not... It will not work, just dare to ask me and I will do a brilliant rejection, you'll see_. "

She smiled between thoughts, not listening to the words of Francesco, who spoke at the same time he's walking beside her.

Cruz only heard "Blah, blah, blah." until from his mouth came the word: "McQueen."

-Eh? –

Her feet were like automatic brakes and she stopped the pace, her face went from heat to pale in less than two seconds, the plans of a " _brilliant rejection_ " vanished, like paper sheets burned and turned into ashes that took the breeze away from her mind.

-What... what's wrong with Mr. McQueen? - Cruz interrogated, but she did not turn to look at the man of perfect black hair that stopped behind her. Only her pupils moved from side to side with nervous guilt. Horrible guilt that she wanted to leave.

He put his hands in the pockets of his smart pants, had not been wrong, Francesco noticed that by just saying: "McQueen" the girl was revolutionizing. He smiled again, wanted to do something cheeky.

But at that precise moment, someone else interrupted them.

\- Mr. Bernoulli. –

The voice of Jackson Storm, who was approaching behind both of them.

Right, Francesco promised him something.

For Cruz it was like... Ironically, her salvation. The girl breathed a sigh of relief.

Now she turned, but to look at the younger man and made a big smile, as if his action had been the feat of the week.

-Hello Jackson. - She greeted. - Did you have a good night? -

Jackson raised an eyebrow. What the hell was that question coming from? Why was she suddenly wishing him well?

-Hello... - He answered surprised by that rare smile, then looked at the Italian man. - Today we will begin with the lessons, right? -

-Yes... - Francesco ran a hand over his own chin, as if thinking about something. - But, you go ahead for a moment with the signorina, I'm going to look for my sports clothes, Francesco does not want to ruin this expensive suit. Walk ahead of Jackson and whisper. - Treat her well. - Then looks at Cruz and winks at her.

Jackson and Cruz watch Francesco pull away, then look at each other curiously.

The young man, didn't understand well Francesco's words about the phrase: " _Treat her well_ ".

-What a strange guy. - She comments.

\- Who says it? You just asked me very strange questions and with a too friendly tone. - Started walking towards the driving school. - You give me the creeps. -

-Hey! - Doing the offended, reaches him and walks by his side. Then she says something sincere. – Really… thank you. -

-Why? - More confused than minutes ago.

-Well... - Her cheeks begin to turn a pinkish color and the tone of her voice softens a bit. - It's just... I did not feel very good having Mr. Bernoulli here. -

-Ah! Wait, do not tell me. - He watches her, that shy expression catches his attention. - You wanted to be alone with me. Of course, I knew that since the first time I saw you with your cosplay of me, you ended up falling in love, it was obvious. - Said between jokes and not so joking, smiling a little. -Although I do not know how you dared to win on that occasion if you feel like that, maybe you just wanted to be close enough to your server. –

-You're wrong! - She shouted after heard him say all that. - What a bunch of stupid things come out of your mouth. How could someone who bothers me during the laps and trying to get me out of the track interest me? Now to top it off, you are looking for help from a veteran so you can "crush me". I would have to be wrong in the head. - Now the red of her face had intensified, on the one hand this was out of anger.

-Ramirez… Have you never had a boyfriend? - He asked suddenly, as if ignoring those bad comments on his behalf.

Cruz was a bit shocked now.

-What? Why... Why are you asking me that? - Please, mercy, her face could not more shades of red, looked at the ground, because the conversation was beginning to be quite uncomfortable for her. It seemed to her at that moment it was better to stay chatting with Francesco.

Now that Jackson mentioned it, well, not... Not even in her teenage years, and she never even looked at none of her fellow trackers as a potential partner of life, nor at her closest ones, Daniel and Tim, she just liked to have fun with them, and even her rivalry with Storm, was very important.

Curiously of the most important...

After all, it had been just over two years since that first time on the Florida race.

\- Apparently not. Because, those demonstrations of shyness and alteration... - Sighs. - That tells me there are certain feelings for someone out there... – He concludes after her silence.

-Do not! - Answered back. - I have not had... - Obviously did not want to talk about that strange flowering that was being born by her boss, and that, honestly, she waited it not to continue beyond.

Then Cruz continued.

-Although I confess that I'm not ashamed of that, I'm more focused on my career, always aware of doing my job well and what I was on a daily basis and I'm surrounded by good-looking boys - Smiled a little, remembering those days in the Rust-Eze Racing Center and her present life as a racer. -One day... Maybe that special person, would come... –

And of course it will not be McQueen, because it simply cannot be. Sooner or later, something or someone, would have to help her to cut this feeling off.

-Understood. - It was the only thing Jackson said.

-And what about you? - She asked.

-Of what? -

-Any important girl in your life? - The girl questioned again.

Funny, Jackson seemed very interested on this topic. He had become very serious. Cruz noticed his face. Would he have listened to her, or was he just pretending to be attentive?

No, surely he must have been paying attention, because he was the one who started with the conversation. He liked to talk about these things? Or maybe he wanted her to ask him to come up with a list of all the girls he had a relationship with.

-No one... Like you, I just look to win. –

-Oh... What a cold answer... - Cruz raised an eyebrow. Believing that something very interesting was coming.

-Ah, you wanted to hear that you were that special woman? - He showed that typical mocking smile again.

Cruz stopped her walk a few meters before they reached the driving school.

-You… You're an Idiot. - Frowned, annoyed. Did he tease her? She thought that this conversation was going to be interesting and serious, but he turned everything into a joke.

She was already tired.

-What is your problem? - Jackson also stopped his walk and turned to see her. Approaching because she had stayed a little far.

-And you still ask? My problem, is YOU. I'm sick! I know you're the way you are and at work I try to ignore you, but unfortunately we share the same lane, and I've even tried to have fun when we compete, even when you throw a tantrum when you lose. -Crosses her arms. - Now I have to tolerate you even in my daily life. On my precious holidays! Please! Do you want to stop? –

-… Do you want to cry? -

That sounded like when a child makes fun of another who receives bullying and everything is about to explode... At least that's how Cruz felt from that question.

-I do not understand why you're so worried about... I think we're not friends... Only rivals. - It was the next sentence of the guy with messy black hair.

And then, as if those words were a trigger... Her eyes clouded, staring at Jackson.

-It is just... - She said with her chin trembling. -When finally... I think we're serious and we could become... Maybe friends... You... - Could not talk anymore, a tear leaned out, the muscles of her arms loosened from looking like a protective barrier to be crossed.

How insensitive... Cruz did not know another man more insensitive than him.

Strange, the tears fell one after the other, as if he had broken her heart... How rare, how RARE. Now Cruz was sniffing and dragging every drop with the sleeves of her yellow sweatshirt.

Suddenly, something warm wrapped around her shoulders, and her head was resting on Jackson's chest.

He was… hugging her...

Cruz opened her eyes in surprise, and automatically the tears stopped coming.

But... What was happening?

-I'm sorry... - His voice sounded sincere.

-Don't do this out of compassion... - Cruz felt a bit annoyed, although she did not move from where she was.

-I don't, I'm serious this time… I mean, I did not know you would take it that way. - Did she really think they could become friends?

-Well... You see now... -

Cruz realized that being like this, she could clearly feel the beat of his heart... Oh, yes, and Jackson had a heart. Plus that gesture was more than proven.

Cute…

She felt comfortable... Could feel his essence, and it was... something that made her blush, it was very different from Mr. McQueen.

For some reason, she smiled.

-You are as comfortable as my pillow. - Cruz commented.

-Hey, do not take advantage of the moment. - Then he stopped hugging her, releasing her, looked at some other place, on his face could see a nascent reddish color on the pale complexion.

Now he crosses his arms, and Cruz laughed lightly.

Jackson heard her laugh, and he looked back at her.

The girl felt that the blue of Storm's eyes were at that moment the most fantastic and hypnotic thing she had seen. And then made a small gasp, which he did not notice.

-I see you're better. - He said.

-Yes, I'm, thank you...- Wiped the last traces of her tears, and her nose, before looking at him again.

On second thought, Cruz only knew the competitive side of Jackson, she had known him since becoming a coach of the Rust-Eze Racing Center, because she needed to have his data as a racer, but they were only technical and cold parts of his life...

Now, not very sure of why, but she wanted to pry into this other more human side of him.

To be continue…

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-The characters belong to Cars © Disney. PIXAR._

 _-This history belongs to me © Shadoru._

 _-Sorry my bad English._


	12. Unexpected Invitation

Chapter 11: Unexpected Invitation.

Hours later, while they were having lunch at Flo's, Tim and Cruz sat down to eat together.

Lightning and Sally were in the same place, with their son in the baby stroller, but at one of the outdoor tables.

Cruz could see the older couple from one of the windows, she stung the peas that came with the plate of mashed potatoes and a steak. She did not eat, she only itched at the same time that she was absorbed and kept looking out, trying to guess, yet, why was this feeling suddenly born? But... Also thought about...

\- It was Jackson, right? -

Suddenly Tim's voice brought her back to earth.

-Eh? - She shook her head a little and looked at him. -What are you talking about? –

-Jackson Storm, I saw you both when talked near the driving school, and you did not seem very happy. Did he do something to you? – Tim said curious, it was something that the dark-skinned boy wanted to ask from hours ago.

Cruz denied. Within minutes of talking to Jackson, Lightning had caught up with the pair, and there she said goodbye to Storm until a new meeting, since the young man was going to train with Francesco in another place.

-No Tim, you know him, he just came to show off. Nothing different happened. - Forced herself to smile, and finally brought the fork with food to her mouth. - Wow! This is very good. - Announced after swallowing.

-You say when it's been a long time since Mrs. Flo has served you. Your presence not present began to worry me. - Tim spoke again.

-Ah... Yes... - Cruz looked down a little. - Yes, I'm sorry. Although really, it was nothing. Better enjoy lunch than we should return to the charge. - Now she smiled, but seriously.

Tim raised an eyebrow a little surprised, it seemed that she had recovered from something and was already excited as always.

Outside, Lightning talked to his wife, telling her his day, very communicative, as if wanting to announce that she felt comfortable as the occasion they met, more cozy than anyone else in the world. And of course, this was because many days ago they did not have lunch as a family, they did not talk too much... And obviously because of the Bernoulli subject...

Deep down, McQueen did not want them to go to dinner together that night, hiding his jealousy so as not to bother Sally. So in that lunch he only devoted himself to enjoy his family, talking about random topics.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, at WW Motel's restaurant, Francesco and Jackson were at the same table, talking about the training that morning.

The Italian guy again looked like he had not been on the dirt track, neat, with a black shirt and elegant pants. Now he was sipping some mineral water, before the main plate was served.

The waiter would come with their orders soon.

-I think I will apply the tips you gave me in the following season. - Jackson spoke.

-Do you " _thin_ k"? - Francesco asked. Leaving the glass of water on the table.

-... I'm going to DO it. - Corrected the younger man.

-That's the idea, or else, why did you ask me for help? - He smiled. - It would be interesting to see how you try to " _crush_ " Miss Ramirez. -

-I'm not going to try, I'm going to do it. When I realized that Cruz and McQueen's rustic techniques were feasible, I knew I had to change my strategy, I know that high technology is good, but open field training is a real challenge. It's different... Very different, even the exercise to maintain control of the car, the pain of the muscles is intense, even my back hurts from so much jump in the uneven ground.

-Compliments to the things that you mocked, what an irony. - Francesco almost laughed. -You really have not done that before? –

\- Of course, when I was a child, I participated in the Karting races, in special tracks that had nothing to do with technology centers... And I was very good at this, the best. - Jackson felt real pride in remembering that and putting full confidence in his words.

-Pff... Most of the racers start like that, it's not new. But it seems that you lost the concept when you got to the major leagues, even in your enthusiasm to win you were afraid of a real competition, that's why you were almost negligent with Miss Ramírez... And before with McQueen. -

He knew the young guy tricks, Jackson did not know how to hide his impulses, it even showed when Francesco watched the NASCAR races on TV, and he confirmed it in training that morning.

-What? - Storm asked surprised, his tone was like: _"I cannot believe you're saying this... TO ME, to Jackson Storm, and as if it was a confirmation_ ".

-Boy, do not play the fool, Francesco has seen many of your races, and getting McQueen out was one of your goals... You did it acting like a badly educated brat... - Laughed. - I do not blame you, Francesco did the same as a distraction, but not out of fear. Francesco liked opponents with real potential and although losing was bad, it was not terrible. But you... You're afraid to stay behind everyone... And I imagine it's humiliating for you as a girl kicks your rear spoiler. –

-I do not care if it's a girl... - He looked at another place, making a very childlike face. -It's the most annoying person I've ever met in my life. -

-And you have to see her in all your seasons. Those long seasons. - Added the man with intense brown eyes. -If you do not mind that she is a girl, then you see her as an equal and admit that she is good at what she does. -

The waiter arrives with the main plates of their lunch.

\- With permission, gentlemen, sorry for the delay. - Says the young waiter and puts the dishes from the tray to the table, first for Francesco, then for Jackson.

The cutlery was already in place, the napkins also, now the server opened a bottle of champagne, then filled a glass for Mr. Bernoulli.

-Thank you. - The Italian man said.

Jackson was served with an energy drink in a large glass.

-All ready, if you need something else, please do not hesitate to let me know. - The waiter made a small bow and left, carrying his empty tray.

Francesco nodded at the guy before he retired.

-I love the service of this place- He commented, giving rise to another topic and looked at his plate with grilled chicken and salad with vinaigrette sauce. -It's as good as or better than any fine restaurant I've been around the world.

-Yes... I thought you would order a finer dish... - Jackson said, and began to take a piece of his ragout lasagna with mushrooms.

The veteran racer laughed lightly before taking a bite.

-Francesco knows he looks royalty, but he likes to ask for things from the " _plebeian_ " from time to time. Even... There are small coffee shops that I like very much... -

\- Speaking of the " _plebe_ " ... If you excuse the comment, I heard that you and McQueen's wife are going out to dinner tonight. - Did not know if he said it for curiosity or because he really wanted to see the Italian guy reaction to this. Jackson heard the comment at the driving school, after returning from training.

Mater and McQueen whispered about it before lunch, and the young racer did not avoid being a recipient of receiving that information.

\- That's right, a thank-you dinner. She is always very kind to me every time I come to town, and maybe tomorrow morning I'll go to California and then take a plane and return to Italy. - Mr. Bernoulli replied quite naturally and drank from his glass.

-What? Already tomorrow? And the training? - Jackson seemed almost to panic. It was not enough for him.

-I said " _Maybe_ ", but come on, you quickly learned the little tips I gave you. You're good, you'll know what to do if you keep taking advantage of that. It is not easy to say this, but Francesco learned tricks from both McQueen and the other champions. Each time they organized a special race, it was a challenge and at the same time, a learning. - He talked after swallowing the liquid. -Hey, what do you say if you come to dinner tonight... And invite Miss Ramirez. - His smile was mischievous.

Storm began to resign himself to the words Francesco had just told him: " _Maybe he's right_ ," he thought.

But the young man felt a slightly annoying buzz in his ears when the Italian guy jumped with that sudden last phrase.

-E... Excuse me? - Shocked. - Why would I invite Cruz " _Table body_ " Ramirez to dinner? Having more graceful girls visiting the town. -

-Oh... Do not be like that, she's a pretty girl. In addition, it is good to know the enemy better. Maybe you find some weakness out there. Besides, I'd like Miss Sally not to feel so uncomfortable, I know she's worried about what McQueen is thinking about this. - It was an obvious persuasion.

Storm buffed.

-Okay, I accept. - But reluctantly.

-Move your cards fast so she does not make other plans tonight. -

" _Maybe her plans are just, sleep_." Jackson scoffed.

Francesco began to feel guilty about something that crossed his mind... He realized that Cruz was placing her happy eye on McQueen, and he wanted to take advantage of doing something treacherous, trying to push her to the wrong side of the road, but Francesco thought better and of course it would not be a good idea to make a dirty play, it would be a real disaster. With the other thing had in mind that night, it was too much.

While Jackson sent a message to Cruz's cellphone, with the invitation to dinner, he was to go straight to the point with certain things, besides, he wanted to show that he was not afraid of her as many believed.

-Listen Mr. Bernoulli... - The young racer broke the silence, while writing on his mobile phone.

-Uh? - Francesco enjoyed his lunch, taking advantage of the calm.

\- You do not have a serious commitment with some girl? That way you would not have to invite your rival's wife to accompany you to dinner. - His tone voice was somewhat sarcastic.

-Eh... No... - Lowered the fork and knife for a moment. - But some time ago, I met a woman, and... Francesco wants something serious with her. - Shows a small smile. - It's the first time I really want to be with someone. -

-Wow, it's going to leave a lot of broken hearts. The _Don Juan_ of the races was transformed into _Romeo_. -

-You see... –Francesco sighed. - The time of a young guy who liked to be surrounded by beautiful damsels... Ended. -

-Great… Congrats. –

And finally, Jackson sent the message.

 _To be continue..._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-This story belongs to me © Shadoru._

 _-The characters are Canon de Cars © Disney. PIXAR._

 _-Sorry my bad English._


	13. Emotional Short Circuit

Chapter 12: Emotional short circuit.

A yell of surprise bounced around Flo's Cafe...

-WHAAAAAT? ! -

-Cruz, calm down, calm down ... - Tim got up from his seat when he heard the girl scream. His gesture of confusion, mixed with worry, was evident.

She began to breathe hard, her face was red and her eyes were so wide that they almost slipped away, totally shocked. From the distance, it looked funny.

Obviously everyone in the V8 looked at her, some dismayed, others annoyed because they wanted to continue their lunch in peace. Not for being a racing star 100% of the people were going to hold certain attitudes.

To Cruz's bad luck, at that time, Flo had the place full.

Right now Miss Ramirez's mobile phone was on the floor, unarmed, next to the table. The battery one meter away from the yellow carcass that had the Dinoco logo drawn in blue, which was similar to the paint on her racing car.

The device was dispersed in three parts when its owner dropped it. The usual when this happens.

Flo came running up.

-What happened? – The woman asked to Tim.

-I do not know, she... She received a message on her cellphone, and after reading that... she got like this... - The young man replied, trying to explain with suppositions. -I guess it was because of that. -

-Oh, dear, breathe... - Flo began to make air to the girl with the notebook where she wrote down the orders, was as lack of information as Tim.

Then McQueen, who was out with his family all the time, with Sally's permission, left the table for a moment to enter the cafe. It was recognizable the voice of the yell of his star student.

-Cruz? But what?... - He walked to the girl, seeing her he did the first thing that crossed his mind: He took her by the shoulders, shaking her a little. -Cruz, react. -

-Mr. McQueen, do not do that, she may be having something serious and shaking her may make it worse. - Tim commented.

-Tim is right. - seconded Flo. -Don't be so drastic, honey, I better call the doctor. -

-" _Mr. McQueen_ "? - And suddenly... the young lady reacted as if by magic.

All were perplexed to see it as if nothing... Was she simulating or something?

-Are you okay? - Lightning asked.

\- It seems that the shake was a good remedy. - Flo said with a smile, looking at Tim.

The young guy showed her that he was supporting her only by nodding his head in approval. Then, noticing that he almost stepped on a part of the cellphone, he bent down to pick up the mess, and began to assemble the device.

The owner of the V8 turned to the other diners and warned loudly that it was nothing to worry about, that everything was fine, in addition to apologizing for what happened.

-Eek! - Seeing that Tim had started to build her phone, Cruz panicked remembering why she had made a fuss in the first place.

With the nerves of the young woman on the surface, her head worked halfway.

-What's wrong? - Asked McQueen again, she was rarer than usual.

-I think the message you received was very bad. - Tim told Cruz and offered her cellphone back already with the pieces assembled. - Something happened at your house? Is your family okay? -

-Message? - Curious the veteran American racer, observed at the girl.

-Yes, Everything is fine there... - Cruz spoke between sighs, received the mobile device and turned it on. - Well... I do not know... - When the screen was fully charged, looked again among the messages... - Mr. McQueen? - Started, as if wanting to forget what received, obviously, could not. The search was to find out if this had been a dream... Nightmare maybe, or not. Even so, she calmed down, and now seemed sadder than euphoric.

It was another drastic change of mood, like a person after having cried.

-Yes? -

-I need advice... - She cleared her throat, and after having confirmed that the message existed, began a sentence with difficulty. - Eh... What would you do, when a person, has not been very nice and what comes out most with this person is the discomfort and just want to get away, but now this same guy wants to get closer...? With a sudden, and apparently friendly, invitation to dinner.-

-"This same guy"?- Tim whispered to himself, though all indicated a description of Jackson.

-The truth ... - McQueen began. – If I am understanding well about the issue… I'm not sure what I could advise you. It's difficult because it's about what you feel about it. But... What I did in those kind of moments, was always to get closer to my rivals. - He smiled shaking his head in denial. - Maybe it may sound silly, because many times I received insults, hints... And that's not why I stayed behind. -

-Yes, we heard that you were also a loose mouth. - The young Tim Treadless commented. He did not say it with bad intention, or with an insolent tone, it was just a comment.

-Well, it usually happens when you are very young, talented and impulsive... When you think you are immortal and nobody in the world is like you, when you think that you can trample others with your insolence for the simple fact that you can, but it is not right... - The veteran racer said, also trying defend himself a little about Treadless' comment. - Even so, you can boast of your talents anyway, when you really have a talent to brag about, if you do not have that clear... Then you're just an imbecile "know-it-all". -He made a slight smile of half a second.

-Oh - It was the only thing Tim limited. Maybe because he and all his teammates on the track were a bit like that, but not exaggeratedly like Storm.

-Anyway... - Returning to Cruz. - You're an adult, do what you think is best... If you do not want to accept, it's fine. If you want to do it... It's also fine. Just watch how you think you are going to do things, and return home safely, mind and body. -

When McQueen finished speaking, he patted one of her shoulders, gently.

Cruz finally relaxed and smiled, blushing a little when she felt the touch.

-Thanks, Mr. McQueen... - She said.

Lightning was also relieved with that gesture from her. Expected to have given a good advice.

-Ah! Something else: decide what you decide... Do not come to training after lunch, today your emotions are making a short circuit, take the afternoon. - Then he went back outside with his family. Lightning also wanted to have a good time with Sally and Lance.

Cruz expressed gratitude again and immediately thought of one of the phrases that McQueen said: " _Just watch how you think you're going to do things_..."

After that, she said goodbye to Tim, but not before leaving the money for the food, and when she left the V8 on her way home, answered Jackson's message:

" _See you tonight_ "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple of hours went by and at Cruz's house, it was three o'clock in the afternoon, at which time she usually began the continuation of training's day.

But with Lightning's permission, she was now lying on her back in bed, like a starfish, thoughtful about that night.

Jackson answered the noon message, just to give her the time he would pick her up.

Then, with her eyes, she went back to her room again, as she had done since arriving from the V8 and her confused mind could not let her get out of bed because of all the heavy thoughts.

At least that's how she felt the head.

And everything accumulated right after the small accident with McQueen and the arrival of Jackson.

The next seconds, her eyes stopped at the doors of her closet.

-Find a nice dress... - Spoke almost like a broken machine. -

Reacting to what just had said, she raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed as if propelled by a catapult.

-Wait a second... What? Those words are quite strange together... " _Find a nice dress... To go out with Jackson_ " ... - Sighed and fell backwards on the bed. - Hell... I never thought something like this could happen... - And sat up again. - But before I accepted an invitation to eat at the WW Motel, and to tell the truth, it was not so bad... I'm still alive. It may be the same, it's just a dinner. What could go wrong? Just finish, I'll come home to sleep and tomorrow, everything will be as always. - Fell back in bed again. - But why precisely me? Will he have the wrong phone number? No, it is not possible, or he would have noticed the error in the next message. -

Finally she got up and managed to leave the bed, walking to her closet, opening the double doors wide open.

-Very well, I'll go, I'll be able to get rid of doubts if I face it directly. - Began to search among the dresses Cruz had used for the formal presentations of Dinoco and others she had for the parties after the races. In this world, the celebrations were not long in coming.

-Maybe Jackson does not care if it's a dress already seen... The first one I bought as a gift for myself, the first time I ran in Florida... I found it! - Smiled.

She took with her two hands the straps of a pale blue dress with tulle of the same color in the loose skirt neither too long nor too short, fitted at the waist and the chest in "V" cut.

Cruz went to her full-length mirror and put it on her body, but with her sportswear on top, the hairy yellow slippers and the hair made a mess, together they did not seem to have anything special. So after a slight tantrum, she took off what was wearing to try on the dress.

There, with that garment on, Cruz looked at herself for a long time, she had a beautiful figure of an hourglass, although she never boasted about it.

-I love it. - She flattered herself, bringing the garment, memories of those first days in the NASCAR world. Felt so special.

Cruz even wondered. What would Mr. McQueen think?

But he had seen her before with that dress, and yes, he made a good comment. In social activities, he was kind to everyone in any case, not only had a complied for her.

Anyway...

Continuing with the search for elegance, Cruz focused on her hair, they were curls that were difficult to control, and they were just like her. However, she will fix it so everything would match.

Had time after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The hours passed...

And without realizing it, Cruz left a mess in her bedroom, between clothes, hair, makeup, getting ready after a shower and a couple of cups of coffee, could not think of anything else in the continuation of time.

Managed to straighten her hair in record time and arranged it in a braid that fell over her shoulder, she hoped it lasted all night without fluffing.

Suddenly, a message on her cellphone...

It was Jackson.

" _I'm at the entrance to your house_."

-He does not know the doorbells? - Cruz asked herself.

Then she took a light coat that came with the dress, covering her shoulders, she also carried her purse, to which she introduced a lip gloss, a small bottle of cologne with vanilla essence, a couple of mint chewing gums and her cellphone.

Wore shoes, black with a medium heel with an ankle strap, she grabbed the keys of her residence and after a big sigh to give courage to herself... she left the home.

There, a few meters from the entrance, Jackson was waiting for her, dressed in a black tuxedo and blue shirt.

Cruz stopped to think for a moment, placing her eyes on him.

\- "Wow" ... - She thought, looking at the young man, who looked pretty good.

At the previous parties, he dressed similar, but did not know why now it was to flatter him. Found him a... "I do not know what"

-You look good, Ramirez. - He showed his thumbs up. -I almost thought that I had made a mistake with the house. - Jackson smiled.

-Ha... Ha... - Cruz did not know whether to feel good about that or not. Was he really serious? – You say the same to all the girls you go out with? –

-No... Hey, I'm being nice, I swear. - He shrugs. - And, listen, do not take it the wrong way, but... You know? I was thinking a lot after your tear-jerking theater yesterday... And I think I feel comfortable talking like this with you.-

-" _Like this_ "? How so? - She felt curious.

-Like a friend... -

-... - Cruz was speechless... Would he be trying to make her dumb like he did before?

-Okay, let's go. Jackson turned around and walked to an electric blue sport car he had parked in front of the house, a Dodge Viper apparently. He opened the passenger door, and waited there.

Wait a moment... Was it real? He did not make a stupid and/or hurtful comment? Then if it was true that he considered that they could be friends... And now he even opened the door to her like a gentleman.

He really had Cruz very surprised. Well, let's give the guy the opportunity to get the best out of himself.

-Yes! - She smiled pleased, sincerely glad this. Right now she walked hurriedly to the car and came up saying him "thank you".

Tonight, and although she did not know that Francesco would also be there, it seems that promised to be a very fun moment.

 _To be continue..._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-The characters belong to © Disney-PIXAR._

 _-The story belongs to me © Shadoru._

 _-Sorry my bad English_.


	14. The Night Started

Chapter 13: The Night Started.

Meanwhile, that night, in the house of the Carrera-McQueen family, they lived a more or less similar story.

Sitting in front of the dressing table in her matrimonial room, Sally dressed very elegant for going to dinner with Francesco, a sky blue short skirt dress fitted in the body, without straps, showing enough skin, but without being vulgar. With matching heels, long loose hair, light makeup and a few accessories, a very thin chain choker, a pair of drop-earrings, a silver bracelet on her right wrist and of course, her wedding ring. Well, she did not need much, she was a very attractive woman.

Lightning watched her standing under the doorway, while gently rocking the baby in his arms, although he saw her before with that ensemble for a night a few weeks ago, in which they had a free time going out to their own amusement and this Dinner was only between friends. He could not help feeling that jealousy burned his insides and more.

He hoped that after this, the Italian guy would disappear from their lives for a long, long season.

\- You look so beautiful, Sal... - McQueen said in a calm and soft voice.

-Thank you. - She replied, smiling candidly through the reflection of the mirror, soon stood up to look for her jacket, after putting a few drops of perfume on the neck and wrists.

Sally walked to McQueen, bowing her head a little, kissing their son on the forehead. The boy looked at her calmly, with tired eyes, almost asleep in his father's arms.

-I'm leaving. Are you sure you do not want me to call Flo to help you? - Asked the woman, now looking at her husband in the eyes, placing money in her small handbag with rectangular shape, and silver color.

-Go quiet, as I told you before, I'll personally call Flo if it's really necessary, I do not feel like bothering now. I can take care of Lance perfectly. - McQueen smiled, very sure.

-Well, I'm saying this because it happened on the occasions that they call you to fix work matters at night... I know, I could even ask Cruz... - Sally had no idea that Jackson and Cruz were inside the plans of that night. And she wanted to continue talking with Lightning, for some reason, she did not want to leave her family.

When suddenly, the recognizable horn of one of the powerful Ferrari of Francesco, began to sound.

The egocentric Italian man had arrived and was waiting outside for his companion.

-Sally, go now, he's waiting for you. - Lightning insisted. -I do not need that fool to despair and retaliate with the horn, I do not want him to make Lance nervous.-

-Okay, you right. - The woman sighed to relax.

But at least she did not want to leave without kissing her husband first and for that action, she took her long seconds, kissing his lips passionately, until leaving him impregnated with her pink lipstick.

When she separated and opened her eyes again to look at her work of art, she laughed, finally getting going.

-I love you both, see you later. - Sally said to her two loves and went down the stairs to the main entrance.

Until goes into Francesco's car.

McQueen looked at them through the bedroom window on the second floor, took one of the small hands of his son to pretend to be saying goodbye to her, Sally returned the gesture, when the car started the engine again, the former American racer stared at them until they were lost by the main street of Radiator Springs, towards the road to WW. Motel.

It seemed like it was going to be, a very long night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In another car, on the way to the Motel, Cruz watched through the passenger window, outside the dark landscape but illuminated by the stars looked curiously, magically.

-I feel a little strange when I'm the copilot. - She said, not referring to what she looked at.

-It should be your turn, it touched me when we came in your funny coupe car. - Jackson was looking on the road, other cars came behind and some others who were coming back down to the town on the opposite road.

The car lights were the only artificial illuminations that could be seen on that side. He drove with caution.

-Don't you burn inside when driving slowly? –

-Yes, a little, but it's okay for me to stick to the laws... Even if you do not believe it, I have respect for certain things. - And really, he was in no hurry to get to meet Francesco and Sally. Jackson wondered if they would already be there.

Cruz now watched the young man carefully, she was the one who wanted to know him more, until that moment, she did not know whether to confirm if had found any big change on him. Everything he said was safe, and arrogant.

Although yes... The word "Respect" was equivalent to something big...

-Something happens? - Jackson looked at her sideways, noticed her eyes on his person.

-Ah... No, no, it is nothing... - She smiled shyly and blushed.

-Ramírez... -

-Yes? –

\- Are you a fanatic of crabs? -

She was surprised by the question, which at the same time left her perplexed.

\- Why is that question? - She smiled stupidly.

-Sometimes I heard McQueen talking to you about that in the pits. -

-Ah! Haha... That... Well, well... Let's say I find them tender. - She continued with that smile on her face and looked out the window again. Was not going to explain that it was a strategy on the track, maybe he would find it ridiculous, and maybe he would even think that she was ridiculous.

But Jackson just showed her a slight smile.

-This place has something very special... At night it seems to transform. - He added.

Cruz said nothing, only nodded, although she was also very curious about that sudden docile character of him.

She did not know whether to feel good or bad about the fact that there was not much way left to reach their destination.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Sally and Francesco walked to the elegant restaurant of WW Motel and asked for a table for two, near the bar and almost hidden away from the curious eyes.

Minutes before, while they were on the road, the Italian man accelerated and passed many cars that night, including Jackson's.

Because, for what having a powerful sports car and not use those horsepower? It was what Francesco thought.

They ordered a light dinner and a very expensive bottle of champagne, which was served immediately.

The place filled its public that night, the employees worked untiring, just as the owner now present, she liked, everyone in charge very efficient.

-I think I forgot to say, that you are incredibly divine tonight, Sally. - The Italian guy commented with a flirtatious smile, which went perfectly with his attire of two pieces, without tie and black shoes of exclusive brand.

-Thank you very much, Francesco. You also look good. - The light-eyed woman returned the gesture, taking her glass of champagne between her hands, lifting it towards her table companion. - Do you want to toast for that? –

\- Sure ... - He answered.

But when the veteran racer was going to take his drink, his hand drifted down the side of it and pushed it without noticing, spilling the liquid on the table. It did not matter because his eyes were fixed, watching intently in the direction of the bar.

\- Francesco? - Sally called him, for a moment seemed alien to reality.

Suddenly the dark haired man left the table and quickly went to the bar. His right arm rose forward to take a person's shoulder.

-You... - Said who his dark brown eyes were nailed blinded in his target, reaching the bare skin of the shoulder of that woman, which wearing a sleeveless dress.

The girl sitting at the bar, who had a long red haired pigtail tied up high, turned around with surprise.

-Yes? - She asked.

He watched her carefully... and no, it was not the person he thought she was...

-No... I'm sorry, I thought, you were someone I know, sorry lady. - Already apologized to the unknown red-haired girl sitting at the bar, he returned with Sally.

Francesco sat down, not realizing there was a waiter cleaning the mess he left with the champagne glass. His hostess observed him confused as well as several curious people who soon returned to their own affairs.

-You're good? -

-What? Oh! Yes... yes, do not worry. - Answered the Italian man, returning from his impossible.

-" _It's logical, she could not have come all this way, of course not_."- Francesco was convinced with that, smiling to himself. For a second, Sally thought he had gone a little mad.

-I just thought it was someone I knew. - He told her to stop looking at him in that way that gave him certain chills. -Don't see me like that, I have not lost a screw. -

\- Tell me about her... - Immediately requested the companion, as soon as the waiter cleaned everything and left. Smiling mischievously, with her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her hands, her fingers encircling the cheeks, ready to receive an interesting story.

-Tell you of whom? - He wanted to do the unaware, looking at her innocently.

-I think that such a reaction deserves only someone you really want to find. - Sally, activating her feminine sensors that sensed certain sensations. It went up and down the eyebrows automatically.

He shrugged and picked up his newly filled glass of champagne.

\- Nothing happens, let's go back to where we stay. Yes? - Francesco asked.

Another waiter returned with a tray where inside he brought their dinner.

A moment more of: " _Just in time to break the chain of the uncomfortable topic that you want to deal with._ "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After that scene, at McQueen's house and his family everything was pretty quiet. The baby slept peacefully in the crib, Lightning took the opportunity to sit and watch television for a moment, on the Smart TV of the bedroom, and thus not get too far away from Lance.

He did a lot of zapping on more than 250 cable channels and did not want to see anything.

About to turn off the device, he remembered that Sally had bought a movie on Blu-Ray and had it stored in her nightstand next to the bed. He got up from the sofa and walked there lazily.

Pulled the film out of its place, looked at the box on both sides, when he read the contents of the preview on the back, he became disillusioned.

\- " _Story of a love triangle_ " ... Oh hell... Why does Sal like these things? I just hope it is not a bad omen. - He muttered the last sentence under his breath, thinking about the appointment of Sally and Francesco... But no, he should not, he trusted his wife... And although he was his friend, he did not trust Francesco too much, he shook his head to remove those false ones and returned to the sofa, thinking to see if it gave a chance to that repetitive plot's film.

Also really wanted to call Mater to be psychologically tortured together, but... Did not mean to bother him, much less because of Holley's condition.

 _To be continue..._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _-The canon characters belong to Cars © Disney-PIXAR._

 _-Lance McQueen is a character that belongs to me. © Shadoru._

 _-The story belongs to me originally. © Shadoru._

 _-Sorry my bad English._

( _Author note: Maybe now I will publish a little slower for work reasons, also because I will start to study again, but for a couple of months. I'm going to try to write the chapter 14 this weekend and try to finish the fanfic before my time can be short than now… Thanks for the understanding and for following the story_.)


End file.
